


Eight Months Before You Go

by Harper44, owl_ink932



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: AU, Angst, Cuddles, Emotional, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Multi, Sick Fic, caretaker Rhett, long chapters, only for the bravest of rhink shippers - Freeform, proceed with tissues - Freeform, regular updates, sick Link, this fic is a sucker punch to the gut - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harper44/pseuds/Harper44, https://archiveofourown.org/users/owl_ink932/pseuds/owl_ink932
Summary: Thirty-six years of friendship is a long time, but sometimes it takes life’s biggest curve-balls to make one realize what they’ve been feeling all along.
Relationships: Christy Neal/Link Neal, Jessie McLaughlin/Rhett McLaughlin, Rhett McLaughlin & Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 85
Kudos: 70





	1. August: Rhett

They had just finished filming the first episode of the new season. It was a good episode, if Rhett does say so himself. This is going to be a really great season. They have tons of fresh ideas and it’s going to take a lot of work, but Rhett and Link are no strangers to work. Rhett knows if he gets too stressed, Link will be there for him and vice versa. 

He and Link have been in great moods recently and that More really got them laughing at each other. Instead of giggling at the joke for a moment after the cameras are off like they usually do, Link immediately puts his head in his hands with a sigh. “You okay?” Rhett asks, laughter lingering in his voice.

“Yeah. Just a headache, probably dehydrated,” Link replies, words muffled by his hands.

“What’s that on your arm, man?” Rhett asks, leaning in to look. 

Link sits up and looks at it himself. “Oh, that’s from when you accidentally hit me with your backpack. Bruised pretty bad.” Link gives him a halfhearted smile, “It was mostly my fault anyway.”

Rhett takes his arm and brushes his fingers over the purple mark, noticing Link relax a little when he does it. Touching each other has been overshadowed by something else recently, but Rhett hasn’t been able to figure it out. “That was like three weeks ago, Neal. It should be healed by now. Did ya hit it again or something?” He looks up at the younger man, concerned. 

Shrugging, Link pulls his arm out of his loose grasp and starts gathering his stuff, “I don’t think so, but you know me.”

As a hypochondriac, Rhett’s anxiety over his health usually only pertains to himself. He’ll urge people he knows and loves to get things seen about, but he tries to keep it under control. However, all bets are off when it comes to Link. The next week, a similar instance happens and that’s when Rhett starts a list in his phone of every physical ailment Link mentions. The one at the top of the list is the one that worries him most: bruising that won’t go away.

They’re in the dressing room between tapings of GMM changing shirts. Link pulls his t-shirt over his head and it takes everything Rhett’s got not to gasp out loud. They see each other shirtless all the time, though less so recently because they’ve scaled down the shirtless episodes and that’s why it’s shocking to Rhett. Link’s always been on the thinner side for a guy and his collarbones have always stuck out a little. But this is a noticeable change. Eyes locked on his friend, Rhett silently reviews the meals they’ve eaten together the past week or so. Link’s been eating fine. The way Link’s vertebrae stick out when he leans over sends a chill through the taller man. “You okay, man?” he asks, trying to sound nonchalant but failing.

Link turns to him, pulling a shirt over his head. When his face can be seen again, his brow is furrowed in confusion. “Yeah, I’m fine… Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I just…” He doesn’t know how to ask. Link might be sensitive about it and he doesn’t want to upset him. It’s always bad when they're irritated at each other right before filming. Rhett flounders with his best friend’s eyes on him before he finally says, “Looks like you’ve lost some weight.”

With a sigh, Link runs his hand through his hair, “I know. I don’t know why. Have been trying to eat better, so maybe that’s it.” He grabs Rhett’s arm to bring him toward the door in an effort to force them into a change of subject. “Come on, we need to get started on the next episode.” The hairs on Rhett’s arm stand up where he was touched as he follows him out of the dressing room. He adds weight loss to Link’s list of symptoms, skimming over the rest and releasing a worried sigh before shoving his phone back in his pocket and sitting at the desk.

Link eyes him when he sits down and just before the cameras start rolling, he reaches over and grabs Rhett’s hand, giving it a squeeze. “I’m okay.” Just as quickly, Link’s facing forward and giving the opening line of the episode. Rhett plasters on a smile. 

A week later, they’re walking back to their office after filming an episode, laughing about their own shenanigans. “The thing with the corn dog was great, though, right?” Rhett laughs, elbowing Link in the side. Instead of a good natured laugh in return, Link grunts in pain, turning his face from Rhett. Reaching toward him, Rhett says, “Link, you alright? Sorry. You sore or something?”

Link rubs his ribs, straining to put a smile on his face, “Yeah I’m fine, overreacted.”

By now they’ve reached the office, but neither of them move to sit at their desks. Link’s ridiculous to think he can fool Rhett like that after how long they’ve known each other. “That’s a lie, Link, we both know it. What’s really wrong?” Rhett fixes him with a convicting gaze.

Link sighs and rubs his eyes, pushing his glasses up. “I’ve just been kind of achy today. It’s fine, I didn’t sleep super well. I’m sure it’s just that.”

Rhett sighs and rests his hand on his best friend’s shoulder, if only because he can’t hold his hand. “Are you really sure you’re okay? You’ve been a little out of it recently.”

Link sends a glare his way, but there’s a smile behind it. “I’m just trying to catch up to your back pains, brother.”

“Don’t start trying too hard, it’s no fun,” Rhett says. They stand there for a moment like something else needs to be done or said. Every inch of Rhett’s hand that’s touching Link feels like it’s on fire. He suddenly has the wild urge to kiss him on the forehead. Instead, he shoves it down and removes his hand. Both of them step back, eyes still locked on each other, until Link lets out a breath and heads toward his desk. 

“Wanna go surfing this weekend?” Rhett asks as he takes his own seat.

“Yeah, sure, I’ll check with Christy.”

Rhett nods and that’s that.

On Saturday, Link is looking better than he has in a couple weeks. Being out in the waves together always makes them regress to somewhere around sixth grade with taunting and competition.

“I feel like an onion,” Rhett announces back at the car as they peel themselves out of their wetsuits. 

Laughing, Link runs a hand through his hair, depositing sand in the salt caked strands. Rhett thinks he couldn’t look more happy or carefree than he does in that moment. As many people as Rhett makes laugh, Link is always and forever his favorite audience. The subject of his affections turns away a little to get out of his own wetsuit. His eyes are drawn to the man’s back, the tan skin and the muscles underneath. He’s almost forgotten to worry about Link’s weight loss because he has found this man beautiful in every stage of his life, but then the wetsuit is drawn below his shoulder blades and Rhett is struck with fear. “Link, what’s this on your back?” he asks, reaching out to touch him without thinking. There are small purple bruises randomly dotted across his back.

“Huh?” Link cranes his neck around as if he could see what he’s talking about.

“Lemme take a picture and show you.” Rhett’s secretly thankful for an excuse to take a photo to add to his documentation. “Do you think you did it today?” It’s unlikely, considering the color of the spots.

“Oh,” Link says once he’s shown the image, “Christy pointed those out the other day. Not sure what it’s from, but it doesn’t hurt. I’m sure it’s fine.” He continues to remove his wetsuit and Rhett is divided between trying not to look at his butt and stressing about his health. The temptation to ogle Link’s backside has long been a problem for Rhett; the thinking his friend might be ill is new. 

That symptom is the final straw that breaks the camel’s back for Rhett. After dropping Link off at home that evening, he dives down a destructive google rabbit hole. Oftentimes, there are simple and non-deadly explanations for Rhett’s concerns. He doesn’t find any of those this time. The main problem is, bruises that won’t go away and bruises that appear out of nowhere are very bad signs. He eventually shoots a text to Christy, asking if she has noticed anything. After a tense half hour of waiting on Rhett’s part, she confirms that she has and she’s already asked Link to go to the doctor a couple times. With these facts to back him up, Rhett resolves to join Christy in convincing Link to get this checked out. 

The first time he mentions it, it goes pretty much how he expected. “You don’t need to be telling me to go to the doctor, man. You’d go to the doctor for every little thing if you could. I’m fine, it’s just been a stressful first month of the season.”

The second time when they’re eating lunch in their office, Rhett dares to mention his list and it goes south fast. “Link, I really think you should go to the doctor. This isn’t me speaking as a hypochondriac either. These past few weeks, I kinda noted each time you had a symptom and I spent a lot of time researching it. This could be serious.”

“Seriously, Rhett?” Link tosses his plastic fork down as violently as you can toss a plastic fork. “I understand that you get worried about this kind of stuff, but keeping some kind of log on me? What the hell? I’m a responsible adult, I’ll take care of myself. That’s crossing a line, man, geeze.”

“Look, I’m sorry. I only did it because I’m really worried about you.”

Link just gives him a glare. The rest of the day is tense, to say the least. 

Rhett gives it a few days. He confirms with Christy that she’s getting similar reactions when she mentions it to him. Link has been pale all day and that’s what leads Rhett to suggest it one more time. Their backpacks are already on their shoulders and Link is turning toward the door when Rhett says, “Link, I really think you need to go to the doctor.”

He stops in his tracks, shoulders sagging and ragged sigh leaving his lips. “No, Rhett, stop talking about it.” With that he forges ahead out of the office. Rhett follows.

“I don’t understand why you won’t just go, Link. You know Christy and I are worried about you. Why won’t you listen to us?” 

Link’s fast walking toward the door, Rhett trying to keep up when he says firmly, “Stop.” His pace doesn’t slow down even as he shoves the door open and steps into the pouring rain. It registers somewhere in the back of Rhett’s mind that with how little it rains here, it’s ironic that it’s pouring now. 

“Link, please, just explain why and I’ll stop bugging you! Please!” Rhett begs, nearly crashing into the man when he halts in the middle of the empty parking lot and spins around to face him.

“I can’t do it, Rhett! I can’t!” His voice cracks and his face is full of pain. His hair falls to his forehead as it becomes heavy with rain and Rhett feels the overwhelming urge to brush it out of the way. “Believe it or not, I’ve done some research too. It’s not good, Rhett, I know.” He bows his head, eyes on the ground, presumably to keep Rhett from seeing that he’s crying. It wouldn’t matter anyway because they’re soaking wet by now. Rhett places a hand on his bicep, thumb rubbing slowly to encourage him to keep talking. He finally looks back up and Rhett feels like his heart has been stabbed when blue eyes full of tears and anguish meet his own. “Two of my grandparents had blood related illnesses. I can’t do this, Rhett. I just don’t want to know. I want all of it to go away.”

Without words of comfort, Rhett simply pulls him into a hug. He can feel the smaller man’s shoulders shake with sobs and Rhett soon follows suit. Who knows how long they stand there, but it’s long enough to make things feel a little less daunting. It renews their connection, reminds them that it’s always Rhett and Link against the world.

Rhett lowers his mouth to Link’s ear so he can say, “Let’s go back in and put on dry clothes and schedule you an appointment.” Link nods against his chest and slips his hand into Rhett’s. Rhett doesn’t protest. 

Link insists he’s fine to drive himself to the appointment to get bloodwork, but Rhett makes it clear that he’s there for him no matter what. Link assures him he knows. While they’re at work the following Monday, Link gets a call. Rhett watches his face fall as the doctor asks him to come in for a visit the following afternoon. “It has to be bad news if they can get me in that quick,” Link sighs, dropping into his desk chair.

Rhett waits until he meets his eyes, “Keep your hopes up, man. There’s all kinds of treatments these days.” Link nods and turns back to his computer. 

They drive into work together the following day. Rhett made a playlist of their favorite songs just for this car ride in order to keep his best friend’s spirits up as much as possible. They film a fun episode and Rhett admires the man for how much effort he puts into it considering what’s hanging over his head. Rhett doesn’t say anything when he lies down on the couch after lunch and falls asleep. He goes to the prop room and digs out a blanket to drape over him. For a split second, he considers kissing his forehead. Instead, he gives his shoulder a squeeze and silently goes about his work. 

He looks up when Christy enters the office. She was poised to say something, but instead she fixes her husband with an adoring gaze. She kisses him where minutes ago Rhett thought about putting his lips and gently shakes him awake. “We gotta go, honey,” she says.

Wife and best friend admire blue eyes as they blink open wearily. Link sits up and gives the blanket a glance of confusion before his eyes flit over to Rhett. He gives him a small smile, standing and taking his wife’s hand. “Sorry I fell asleep, man. Email me if there’s anything I need to look over tonight.”

Rhett nods, “No problem.” They both know he won’t be sending anything. Comedy duo as they are, sober moments tend to be rare. Rhett fixes him with a serious gaze as he says, “It’s gonna be okay, Link.” He nods to Christy, “We’re here for you.” Christy makes a sound of agreement and a little bit of tension goes out of Link’s shoulders. 

“See you tomorrow,” Link says with the best smile he can muster. 

Rhett doesn’t get anything else done before quitting time. He doesn’t listen to music or a podcast on the way home, he’s fretting so much. He doesn’t know how long the doctor should have taken and he hasn’t heard from Link or Christy yet. That’s why he’s thoroughly confused when Link’s car is in his driveway when he gets home. It makes his stomach flip and he rushes to get inside. Barbra greets him at the door and he can’t help but take a few seconds to say hello to her before he steps into the kitchen. The Neals are at the kitchen counter and Jessie is moving around the room fixing dinner. The kids can be heard in the backyard.

The way Link looks at him when he enters makes him want to curl up into a ball or alternatively, wrap Link up in his arms. The heavy silence says everything it needs to say, but both women remain quiet in reverence of the news Link must deliver to his best friend. 

“I have Acute Myeloid Leukemia,” Link says with a small shrug, eyes wide and helpless as he looks up at the taller man.

Rhett desperately wants to rub his back and soothe the anxieties clearly brewing behind bright blue eyes, but he restrains himself. “What’s that mean for us?” he asks quietly. 

Link leans his elbows on the counter, picking at his fingers. “It’s cancer in my bones and blood. It’s farther along than the doctor would have liked to see because I didn’t listen to my loved ones. We’re gonna start looking at treatment options. He refused to give me an estimate on how long I have, but fewer than twenty five percent of people survive more than five years.”

Rhett can feel the bile coming up his throat, but he grasps Link’s shoulder and doesn’t let go. “We’ll get you the best treatment possible.”

Christy rubs her husband’s back and Rhett feels a flair of jealousy that he’ll feel incredible guilt for later. He gives his friend’s shoulder one last squeeze and lets go, stepping in to help his wife cook. Jessie introduces a lighthearted conversation topic and soon they’re joking and laughing. 

The families having dinner together gives all of them hope. Link’s challenge doesn’t come up again. He still insists on doing the dishes and Rhett dutifully helps him, though he wants to tell Link he doesn’t have to do any more work ever, he knows he won’t stand for that. 

They end up on the back porch alone later in the evening and the mood sobers again. “I’ve been thinking about Ben,” Link says, scratching at an imperfection in the wood on the deck chair.

“It’s not gonna be like that,” Rhett rushes to say.

“Exactly,” Link says, surprising him. 

Rhett turns to stare at his friend in profile, tears in his eyes at the memory of Ben, pain in his heart at the thought of this turning out the way that did. He stares until he gets caught, but Link just stares right back. “Promise me you won’t think about Ben too much.”

“I won’t,” Link promises in a hushed voice. He wants to take his hand, but he doesn’t. When he can’t bear it any more, he looks away. After a few more long minutes of silence, Rhett starts talking about a couple of things Link missed at work that day. Because work is normal and familiar and good. Their jobs are what they built together and neither one of them should be going anywhere. Neither of them are going anywhere. 

Rhett collapses into the same seat Link occupied a few hours ago at the counter as Jessie sends the boys to get ready for bed. For the first time that day, he lets his emotions catch up to him. The words of his best friend play on a loop in his mind. _It’s cancer in my bones and blood._ His nose burns and he presses the heels of his hands into his eyes so hard he sees stars. He just wants to hold him and never let go. He wants to protect him, save him from the pain that is coming.

If they’re honest, Link has always been the stronger one. Sure, Rhett’s tough on the outside, presents himself as manly and gruff, but Link’s inner strength is unmatched. If anyone can get through this, he can. 

Rhett lets himself break down in the middle of the kitchen, safely away from Link’s eyes. It is no movie scene cry, Rhett weeps, all snot and tears and spit and gasping breaths that don’t even bring in air. Link has to make it through this, he refuses to think of the alternative. But the alternative seeps into his consciousness anyway and forces more fierce sobs from his chest, ripping him apart from the inside. 

The fear makes his body ache and his head spin. He’s virtually collapsed on the kitchen counter, breaths coming in shallow gasps. He clings to that little smile of hope Link gave him that afternoon after discovering the blanket.

“Oh, Rhett,” his wife whispers as she smooths gentle hands over his back. 

Forehead resting on the counter, he mumbles, “I can’t lose him, Jess.”

“Baby, you won’t. You aren’t losing him,” she rushes to say, giving him a hug as best she can from the awkward position. 

He gathers the strength to sit up and pull her to him, burying his face in the crook of her neck and breathing in her comforting scent. “It’s gonna be okay,” she whispers, “You know he’s gonna fight with everything he’s got. He’s one of the toughest people I know.” Rhett makes a soft sound of agreement. “He needs you, Rhett. Now more than ever.”

He nods into her shoulder and sighs, giving her one last squeeze. He leans back and looks her in the eye, “I’m going to take care of him.”

Jessie nods, “We’ll do everything we can.”


	2. September: Link

Link paces the floor of the bedroom, wringing his hands, unsure if he opens his mouth he’ll sob or scream. His wife finally wearies of his fretting and steps in, grabbing his hands. “Link, I know this is really hard. I know you don’t want to burden them, but they need to know. They’re smart and understanding and I’m sure they already know something is going on. We need their support.”

He sighs and nods, holding her hands tightly. “I want to call my mama first and then we’ll tell the kids.” Christy nods in agreement and sits with him on the bed, keeping hold of his hand as he dials his mother. “Hey mama,” he says when she picks up, “I’m sorry, I know it’s late.”

She senses the pain in his voice the way only a mother can. “That’s okay, baby, what’s wrong?”

Link takes a deep breath and gets an encouraging look from his wife before he says, “I’ve been diagnosed with Acute Myeloid Leukemia.” 

“Oh, Lincoln. Do you need me to come out there?”

He smiles, “No, not right now. I’m doing okay and there are lots of treatments we can try. I have some work ahead of me, but it’s going to be okay.”

“The moment you need me, I’ll come out there, honey. How’d your boy Rhett take it?”

This question throws Link off guard. He doesn’t really know how Rhett took it. They didn’t give themselves a chance to have a real conversation and now Link’s worried. He knows Rhett will conceal all of his anxieties from him at all costs and that has the capacity to lead him to self destruction. The answer he gives his mother is, “He took it alright. He’s already wanting to take care of me, of course.” He smiles at the memory of the blanket draped over him when he woke from his nap. “Christy and I are about to explain everything to the kids. I miss you, mama. We’ll visit soon.”

“Give my love to Rhett, Christy, and my grandbabies. Take care of yourself, baby, and let me know if anything else develops.”

“I will. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

Link drops the phone to the bed beside him and heaves a sigh. Like always, Christy knows exactly what he’s worrying about. “Rhett will be okay. Jessie’s got him. You just need to focus on getting better. He’s gonna be okay.” He nods and leans in for a kiss. “Can you push through talking about it one more time?”

He squares his shoulders, “Yes, the kids deserve to know.”

They leave the bedroom hand in hand. Link sits on the couch and Christy goes to get the boys. Jade jumps into his lap and snuggles in, making Link smile. “Hey Lily,” Link says to his daughter in the kitchen, “When you’re done with that, can you come in here? We wanna talk with you and the boys about something.”

“Sure, dad,” Lily responds. A few minutes later, she curls up next to her father on the couch, wordlessly holding his hand and giving him a sad, but reassuring smile. At that moment, Link understands that she knows something is wrong. The fact that his kids understand him way more than he thinks they do fills him up with relief and gratitude. He tightly clutches his daughter's hand as the rest of the family join them. 

After a nod from his wife, Link takes a deep breath and says it for what he hopes is the last time today. “Guys, we need to tell you something. I haven't been feeling too well for the last couple of weeks. I finally went to the doctor and got some tests done. Today, the doctor gave me some bad news. I’ve been diagnosed with something called Acute Myeloid Leukemia. It’s a type of cancer that affects my bones and blood. I’m going to be feeling a lot more weak and tired. Soon, I’ll be starting treatments like chemotherapy and radiation. We don’t know the exact treatment plan yet or how that will affect me.” His throat feels like it’s closing up as he delivers the monologue he had rehearsed over and over in his head. Telling his children is so much harder than anyone else he’d told today. There's none of the usual charm in his voice, just defeat. The kids can sense the pain in their father's voice and they all sit in silence for a long moment.

Lando finally breaks the silence in a small voice, “But you're going to get better soon, right?” 

“Yeah buddy, I hope so. I’m going to try really hard to get better. There are lots of things the doctors can do to help me,” He gives his youngest a reassuring smile. 

“Can you still work?” Lincoln asks. 

Link thinks about his answer for a minute, having not thought about this aspect yet. That’s something he dreads talking with Rhett about. “I should be able to for the immediate future. Like I said, we don’t know how treatment will make me feel.” Lincoln nods in understanding. 

“We love you, dad,” Lily says. The tears that had been gathering in his eyes finally drip free at this declaration. He doesn’t know why he ever thought he should keep this from his children. He needs them now more than ever. “It’s going to be okay. We’ll help you.”

Link nods, wiping a tear from his cheek, “It is going to be okay. I love you guys so much.” All of them crowd in for a hug and it’s the most hopeful Link has felt since he was given the news this afternoon. “It’s going to be okay,” He whispers to himself. 

Soon, he escapes to the back porch, resting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. For the first time since the doctor gave him the diagnosis this afternoon, Link is alone. He would have thought he’d want to cry, but he doesn’t. Even so, his head throbs painfully. Considering that’s a symptom of his illness and it’ll be a symptom of many treatments, he figures he’s in for his fair share of headaches. Impulsively, he stands and walks into the yard, tilting his head back to survey the stars. He can only see a handful, but his mind’s eye fills the sky with the stars of Buies Creek. It was under those stars that he laid by the river with his best friend countless times. It was under those stars that they made their vow that is suspiciously reminiscent of wedding vows. It was under those stars that Link came to terms with his love for Rhett. It was some random night in the summer when he was watching the boy babble about something or other and he just understood how he felt. Nothing and everything has changed since that night. For a while, he hoped Rhett would come to the same understanding he had, but if he did, Link never knew about it. 

He’s long past being upset about it. As he stands in the yard pretending he can see the stars, he’s grateful. He’s tremendously lucky to still have Rhett in his life after all these years. Rhett who is strong and patient and resilient. Rhett who has always taken care of him. His increased fragility will just make Rhett take care of him more. It’s going to be painful, being so close and so far with a stopwatch ticking down the seconds they have together. It’s going to open emotional wounds Link sewed shut long ago. 

He knows he’s going to be in physical pain too, he can feel it already deep in his bones, like a slumbering monster close to waking, prepared to rip him apart. His family is going to get hurt with him and he wants to minimize that. He’s thankful his mother isn’t here to see him suffer because she would take the pain as her own. Christy is strong and tough, she’s always been his rock. Link hates the idea that he might hurt her in the process, hates the idea that his kids will be in pain watching him go through treatment. He despises that Rhett will bottle all of it up inside and never let Link know he’s suffering. 

Standing in the grass, face lifted and eyes unseeing, Link vows to himself that he will protect his family and Rhett from his pain. They don’t deserve to be dragged down with him. He won’t break, won’t impart his struggle upon those he loves. It’s a daunting task with the road that’s been laid before him, but he’s determined. He’s determined to get better and he’s determined to protect his loved ones at all costs. 

One little spark peeks through his determination and his mind draws to it like a moth to flame. Fear. His wretched anxiety fans the fire. He knows the statistics. Yes, AML is survivable, but the numbers are against him. The treatments are against him too; often human bodies reject the very medical help that is trying to save them. Rhett’s face pops into his mind and easily douses the fire. He remembers the flash of uncertainty on his features when Link told him the diagnosis. He remembers the determination that just as quickly set in stone on his face. If he knows Rhett, and he does, He knows that man will fight tooth and nail to do everything he can to help him through this. Link knows he must do the same. He has known since they were little kids that he would follow Rhett to the gates of hell. This is as close as they’re going to get. 

Link laces up his metaphorical hiking boots and heads back inside, not a single tear shed. His wife senses his change in mood and gives him a smile and a kiss as they climb into bed. Maybe he needs metaphorical boxing gloves too because when he wakes up in the morning, he’s going to be ready to fight. 

The next morning when Rhett picks him up, he doesn’t take the route to the office. “Where we going, man?” Link asks, eyeing his companion. 

“I think we need a break from the office, I thought we could work at the creative house today. Stevie said it wouldn’t mess up the filming schedule too much. Might have to squeeze in two episodes tomorrow.” Usually, Link would be irritated at this unexpected change to his schedule, but after the day he had yesterday, he welcomes the comfort of being alone with Rhett to work on what they love. It’s like all stress leaves him when he steps over the threshold of the creative house. 

Since they started renting the place, Link has really made his office his own. He’s added a couple of succulents and a soft rug. The space instantly sparks his creativity, something he’s been missing as his bad health has been creeping up on him. All his concerns fall away as he sinks into his desk chair and opens a couple of documents on his and Rhett’s current projects. The two men work quietly on opposite ends of the house. Usually, one or both of them would be listening to music, but this morning they’re content to listen to the soft sounds of each other working diligently. 

After several hours, Link drifts over to Rhett’s office. Silently, he sits cross-legged on the floor and watches his best friend finish up the thing he’s working on. He knows Rhett is aware of his presence, and he knows Rhett hates to be interrupted in the middle of a thought. That soft golden hair flows freely at his shoulders, wild curls sticking out of their own accord. Big hands type away at the keyboard, rings glinting in the morning sunlight coming through the window. He’s the picture of concentration and Link would have no problem watching him all day. That thought isn’t entertained for long because Rhett finally turns to give him his attention. Link blinks out of a daze and dives into workshopping the script they’d been writing. 

They grapple with words and ideas the same as they did before the events of yesterday, which comes as a relief to Link. After stressing about the diagnosis for weeks, he finally has a handful of answers and support from his loved ones. Listening to Rhett work through a scene he’s particularly excited about feels like a drink of ice water after a month in the desert. There’s nothing glaring weighing on his shoulders now that Rhett doesn’t know about. They talk as if Link will easily see this project through to fruition. It’s past one in the afternoon when Rhett slams his laptop shut and says, “I’m in need of lunch.”

Link laughs and stands to stretch. “Let’s order something. You pick, I don’t care.”

Rhett scrolls through his phone for a minute before saying, “Okay, what do you want from In-N-Out?”

“Don’t care, just a burger or somethin’.” Truthfully, he’s not all that hungry because his head is throbbing. “No tomatoes!” he throws over his shoulder as he goes to the kitchen to rummage for some Advil.

Rhett catches him before the pills are in his mouth and his mood instantly shifts from carefree to concerned, brow creasing deeply. “We can take a break earlier than that next time, Link. You gotta tell me if you need a minute.”

Link rolls his eyes and throws the medicine into his mouth, “It’s just a headache, man, nothing to worry about.”

Giving him a stern look, Rhett returns to his phone. “Should be here in thirty minutes.”

Link nods and leans on the counter, staring out the window at the glittering pool. “That looks inviting,” he comments.

Rhett hums in agreement, “We should swim this afternoon.”

With a sideways smile, Link says, “Nah, we have a lot to do.”

“Oh, come on, we deserve it,” Rhett says, nudging him with his elbow.

Glancing out at the water again, Link sighs in mock defeat, grinning widely now, “I guess you’re right.”

“Never takes much for me to convince you to do things,” Rhett teases.

“Oh, shut up, we argued over one word for twenty minutes earlier,” Link reminds him, turning to rest his back on the edge of the counter. 

Rhett laughs and leans against the kitchen island across from him. He not so subtly looks Link up and down before saying, “I hope you didn’t go commando today.”

Link grins, gleam in his eye, “Why? You won’t let me skinny dip?”

“I don’t think the neighbors would appreciate it,” Rhett says, hesitating at the end like he wants to say something else, but decides against it. 

“That’s too bad,” Link says and winks, “It’s not a bad view.”

Rhett laughs a little too loud at that and straightens up to his full height, walking quickly out of the kitchen, “Gonna read over that part we were unsure about one more time!”

Link shakes his head and smiles after Rhett before returning to his own office to pass the time before their food arrives. By the time the doorbell rings, the pain medicine has staved off Link’s headache and he’s just as hungry as Rhett. They carry the meal out to the patio and dig in without even a word to each other. It’s comfortable and peaceful and Link finds himself wishing it could be like this forever. He’s only halfway through his burger when Rhett is licking his fingers clean. 

Without warning, the taller man stands and strips off his shirt, nearly causing Link to choke on his food. They see each other shirtless plenty, but when Link isn’t prepared it catches him majorly off guard. He can’t help but stare at the muscles rippling in his back under tan skin as the man takes off his pants, leaving him in navy boxers. Link barely has a second to react before Rhett is splashing into the pool, spraying him with water. “Hey!” he shouts. 

Rhett’s laugh is like music to his ears and Link shoves the rest of his burger in his mouth, standing and taking off his own shirt. The atmosphere instantly changes. He can feel Rhett’s eyes on his ribs that are poking out more than they should. A few of the internal bruises are dotted over his chest now, too. Pants removed, Link stands still with his face toward the sun, soaking up the light and the strength it gives him. Link smiles a little, saying, “I’ve always been a little conceited about my looks. Guess I should go ahead and give up on that.”

“Don’t say that,” Rhett says, voice much closer than Link anticipated. He opens his eyes and looks down at the man in the pool. He’s resting his chin on his arms over the side and looking up at Link like he hung the moon. There is no disgust or distaste in his eyes like Link thought there would be. There’s something else. It makes the corner of Link’s mouth lift in a smile. He backs up a few steps then leaps right over Rhett’s head into the pool.

This dissipates the sober moment and the men are soon messing around and laughing at each other until they tire out at last, climbing out of the pool to lounge in the deck chairs. After a while, Link cracks his eyes open to stare at Rhett. He usually tries to stop himself from fantasising like this, but today he just can’t help it. He wants to trace the lines of his body and taste the drops of water still lingering on his skin. Rhett makes him feel safe, he always craves his rare hugs because once he’s in his arms, he never wants to leave. He gazes at the man’s relaxed face. He looks peaceful and content like this. Link knows he needs to get a handle on his thoughts. Age and the recent wake up call about how short life is have made him looser with his imagination. They have a fantastic life together and Link shouldn’t want any more than he already has. He closes his eyes again even though he doesn’t need sight to imagine his hands on Rhett’s body. He pushes the thoughts away with a sigh. Maybe there’s another world where they’re sitting by a pool just like this, but their hands are linked together.

“Hey, Link,” Rhett says softly.

“Mhm?” Link hums, tilting his face toward the other man to signal that he’s listening.

“When or how do you want to tell the crew?”

Link breathes in deeply through his nose and then forces it all back out again before saying, “I don’t know. I can do it soon. I’m banking on it being a while before it affects work, anyway.” He’s hoping and praying and begging his body not to keep him from his work. 

“Okay. Is tomorrow too soon?” Rhett asks, hesitation in his voice. It’s already annoying Link how afraid Rhett is to upset him about the situation.

“No, it’s fine. Might as well get it out of the way. I’m gonna threaten the writers not to go easy on me just because of this, though,” Link says with a chuckle. 

“Well, some things-” Rhett starts.

Link sighs, some irritation in his exhale, “No, Rhett. I’m not letting this change GMM until it absolutely must. And it’s been one day, but you’d better not change how you treat me either.” He reaches out and smacks Rhett’s bicep with the back of his hand.

Rhett fixes him with a fond smile, “Okay, okay, I’ll try. Let Stevie know we have to have a meeting with everyone. Gonna be a full day tomorrow.”

“Yep,” Link says, sitting up and stretching, “Thanks for making me relax today, it was good and we still got a lot done. 

“No problem, brother.” They’re finally mostly dry, so they head back inside. Neither puts their clothes back on just yet as they finish up a few more things for the afternoon. Link isn’t complaining about the sight of Rhett sitting in the living room in only his boxers.

The next morning, Rhett picks him up again and this time he takes the usual route to the office. Link's knee is bouncing from his anxiety and Rhett puts on that playlist of their favorite songs again. At least it gets him smiling. Because of their semi-rest day the day before, they have to film two episodes in the morning. Link shows no outward signs, but he's very worried about his ability to get through it. 

They make it through the first episode just fine, but Link asks for a break moments after the cameras are off. He mumbles an excuse of, "Bathroom," but instead goes to the office, sinking into the couch. He tilts his head back and closes his eyes, counting on Rhett remaining on set as the crew gets ready for the next episode. He floats in a haze of exhaustion for several minutes. It relieves the pressure behind his eyes and the ache in his ribs. It's not as bad as it could be, but performing in front of the camera is much harder than sitting at his desk doing work.

"Link?" Asks a worried voice. It's a voice he'd know anywhere. He doesn't have the strength to open his eyes to the concerned Rhett he knows he'll find there. Being pitied makes his skin crawl, even more so when it's Rhett pitying him. "Are you okay, man? We can film the next episode another day."

Link takes a deep breath and straightens up, opening his eyes. "Nope, I'm fine," he says in the most level voice he can muster. Rhett gives him a look that tells him he can see right through him, but Link ignores it like he has many times before. He stands to equal out their positions a little, rolling his neck to each side to loosen up. "Come on, we got a whole 'nuther episode before lunch and that meeting this afternoon," Link says, brushing past him. 

Rhett just barely catches his arm and forces him to turn back a little so they can look at each other. The hairs on the back of Link's neck stand up, he wasn't expecting the man to touch him at all and the strong, firm grip sends shivers down his spine. Dark green eyes meet blue with severity and concern as Rhett says, "Tell me what you actually need."

It isn't a request, but a command. This kind of exchange isn't entirely foreign to their friendship. They're so in tune that it's easy to tell when one isn't being honest with the other and Rhett is fully employing this truth now. Link knows it will be a common theme over the next few weeks, if not months. Stubbornness meets insistent care. Their business never would have worked if both men didn't go at things with such dedication and that rings true in their personal lives too. 

Link relaxes his tense shoulders, letting out a sigh. "This break right now was good. I'm feeling well enough to do another episode. It will honestly stress me more to be off schedule." Rhett nods, appreciating his honesty, and finally lets go of his arm. Link misses it instantly. They walk back to set together, Link somewhat rejuvenated, Rhett's concerns diverted. Even though this episode takes a lot out of Link, they're the most at home behind that desk together. It rejuvenates him in a different way, this place where Rhett is exclusively his. 

The silence as they eat lunch in the office is comfortable. Link finds himself feeling protected and safe, as he often does in Rhett's presence, but as he munches on his sandwich, he gives some thought to it. It's almost like Rhett can protect him from the leukemia in some way, even though that doesn't make sense. In the back of his mind, he's coming to terms with the fact that this will get worse before it gets better and in every idea he has of the near future, Rhett is there taking care of him. They've always taken care of each other, each in different ways. And now with their present situation, it just makes sense for Rhett to be by his side through all of it. That's the very place he's at as they walk to the conference room, and it's next to each other that they sit as their employees fill in around them. 

It always depends on the topic as to who starts the meeting. It's all about Link today as he clears his throat to begin. Rhett fixes him with his full and absolute attention and Link has to fight the urge to grab his hand under the table. "Hey, everyone. This shouldn't take too long. I, um…" Link looks down at the table, brain feeling foggy. A pricking pain intensifies down his spine and there's a pressure in his chest. This nearly feels like some kind of confession. "I don't know if any of you noticed, I honestly hope you didn't, but I've been feeling sick recently. I went to the doctor and, I um, I have cancer. It's Acute Myeloid Leukemia. I don't have a treatment plan yet, but I should be starting chemotherapy and radiation soon. As of right now, it won't change the filming schedule or any of the work here. I don't plan for this to be public knowledge, for a while at least, though the mythical beasts are pretty astute." He finishes with a small smile lifting the corner of his mouth. The room falls into shocked silence, people he’s known for years grappling with the information he just gave them. It makes Link feel like he can’t breath, the fleeting feeling of being scrutinized passing through his mind.

"What can we do to help?" Stevie asks kindly. 

Link shrugs, "Not much right now, really. Writers, if I begin having limitations in respects to what I can do on GMM, I'll let you know. Right now, I'm doing fine and there's nothing to worry about." He feels Rhett's knee nudge his under the table and it sends a wave of calm through him. 

"We're here for you, Link," Chase says, followed by others echoing the sentiment.

"Thanks for your support, guys. Now, everything's still running as usual!" This dismissal causes the crew to begin talking amongst themselves as everyone gets back to work. Several people express their concern and support to Link personally. He greatly appreciates it, but he couldn't be more relieved when he makes it back to the quiet of his office and collapses into his desk chair. 

Rhett enters a few minutes later and sets a hand on Link's shoulder, thumb rubbing over the fabric of his shirt absentmindedly. "Good job getting through that one. I know it's been a long day."

Link nods, muscles relaxing under Rhett's hand. "Long day, but productive." Telling their crew made it feel more real than it had before. He looks up at his friend and their gazes meet, something unidentifiable passing between them. Rhett still doesn't move his hand away. "By the way, Friday afternoon I'll have to leave around four. They're doing a bone marrow aspiration and biopsy at the hospital where I'll receive treatment to learn more about what I have and to narrow down the types of treatment that will help me."

Rhett nods, "Okay, how invasive is that? Do I need to take you?" His thumb still moves on Link's shoulder, almost like he's unaware of it. The touch isn't simply a comforting hand on the shoulder now; neither of them want to lose the point of contact.

"They will have to numb the area, but I think it's just a needle. Lily's gonna drive me."

Rhett nods again, "Let me know if you need anything else." Link promises he will.

Friday starts off on a bad foot. Link wakes aching all over and he barely feels like breakfast, but he makes himself drink his smoothie anyway. It sloshes in his stomach as he gets in the car with Rhett. Before they’re even out of the driveway, he’s resting his eyes and relaxing into the seat. Rhett mercifully leaves him alone. He drags himself into the office and checks his work calendar, letting out an exhausted sigh when he sees that they’re filming an episode this morning and there are three meetings this afternoon. “Full Friday,” he comments, dropping his backpack to the floor.

Rhett eyes him with worry as he attempts to discreetly swallow some Advil. “Link, I can take one or two of those meetings alone and you can rest before your appointment.”

“Nope. I’m fine. I have a good relationship with Mr. Bell, he’ll expect to see me. Mrs. Thompson doesn’t take to your ideas as easily. Hampton and Gregory like to have both of us. You need me,” Link says, squaring his shoulders. 

“Yeah, I do,” Rhett says in defeat, “We’ll take any breaks you need.”

Link nods before taking a gulp from his water bottle, running the other hand through his hair. “Please tell me the episode isn’t food today,” He says in a weary voice.

“Actually, I don’t think it is. Come on, we’ll shoot for as few takes as possible so you can rest before our meeting with Mrs. Thompson,” Rhett says, standing close like he hopes his proximity will help somehow. Maybe it does. Link nods and they walk together to set. 

He’s relieved that no one has treated him differently since he told the crew about his diagnosis. He doesn’t want to be babied, and he isn’t, but it causes him to be very tired by the time he gets back to the office for lunch. “I think that went well,” Link comments as he sits on the couch.

Uncharacteristically, Rhett sits close beside him. “Yeah, it did. Need more Advil?”

“Oh, yeah. I’ll get it,” Link says, starting to get up.

Rhett’s firm hand on his thigh keeps him in his seat as he stands instead, “Let me.” Link remains silent as the man retrieves the medicine and his water bottle and hands it to him. He settles back in on the couch and they sit silently for a moment, Link’s eyes drifting closed. “We’re gonna have to establish what meetings and things I can take by myself, Link.”

“Not yet,” Link says, note of desperation in his voice.

“Okay,” Rhett concedes quietly. They remain like that for a while, pressed together from shoulder to elbow, hip to knee, Link with his eyes closed and Rhett staring at the wall, almost like he’s keeping watch. “Hey, Link?” Rhett says gently.

“Hm?” Link acknowledges.

“We’d better get going if we’re gonna eat lunch before the meeting with Mr. Bell,” Rhett says, stomach growl punctuating his statement. 

A smile curls the corner of Link’s mouth and he sits up, patting Rhett’s knee. “Thank you,” he says.

“For what?” Rhett asks, looking up at him as he stands.

Link shrugs, shifting back into a work mindset, “I don’t know. Everything.”

“You’re welcome,” Rhett mumbles at his back. Standing up forces them back into their professional partnership and they make sure they have everything for their two meetings this afternoon and head out to lunch. 

When Lily arrives, Link is typing away furiously at his computer. She gives her dad a kiss on the cheek and then sits on the couch to wait. “Hey Rhett,” she says with a smile when he returns to the office.

“Hey Lily. Link, I can finish that, you need to go,” he says, nudging him with his hip from where he stands next to the working man.

“Okay, okay, almost done,” Link mutters, typing in a few more sentences before turning in his chair, face to face with Rhett’s crotch for a second before the tall man backs up, slight blush coloring his cheeks. 

“Take care of him, Lily,” Rhett says to them as they leave.

Lily smiles, “Don’t worry, I will.”

The car is full of heavy silence as they drive, Link messing with his ring out of anxiety. Out of the corner of his eye, he watches his daughter, fighting impulses to correct miniscule things about her driving. She’s a good driver. Just as he has the thought, he realizes there’s nothing stopping him from telling her so. “You’re a good driver, Lily.”

She gives him a glance, “I had a good teacher.”

Link chuckles, “I’m not a great driver. I was too hard on you.” He sighs and closes his eyes, memories of many things he’s been too strict on with his kids flooding his mind. “I’m sorry, Lily. I’ve always held you and your brothers to unrealistic expectations, but especially you.” After the difficult day he’s had, he’s not too surprised he’s getting emotional now. His bones ache and so does his head and he’s anxious about what this bone marrow test is going to be. It hurts to realize that he can’t remember the last time he spent this much time alone with his daughter. 

“You’re a really good dad,” Lily assures him, tone sincere, “And if you hadn’t held us to high expectations, then we wouldn’t be the Neals, would we?”

Link laughs at that as a tear slips down his face and he hurries to wipe it away. “I guess not. I’m still sorry for being hard on you about driving.” He pauses, forcing his tears back, but it doesn’t work because the reality that he may not get to teach Lincoln and Lando how to drive washes over him. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to teach the boys,” he whispers.

Lily turns fully to look at him as they pull up to a red light, slight shock showing on her face at what her father just implied. “You can’t be saying things like that, dad.”

Link stares at his hands in his lap. He knows she’s right, but it’s hard not to be thinking that way when he already feels so sick. He has a terrible feeling about the results today’s tests are going to bring. He swallows down the lump in his throat as they arrive at the medical center. When they get out of the car, he pulls Lily into a tight hug and kisses the top of her head. “You’re a really good daughter,” he tells her.

Lily smiles up at him, hazel eyes conveying only love. “Thanks, dad.”


	3. October: Link

The test only confirms things that were becoming quite evident. Link is getting worse quickly and the cancer is long past the beginning stages. He’s going to have to start chemotherapy twice per week. Somehow, he convinces his wife that he can drive himself. He doesn’t tell her that in his appointment to set up the treatment, his doctor told him to let someone else drive him to his first appointment. He’s feeling strangely calm as he goes into work that Tuesday. Mercifully, his aches and pains aren’t as bad and he’s looking forward to the episode they’re filming. It almost feels normal and Rhett gets some genuine hard laughs out of him on camera. They’re smiling as they head back to their office.

“Do you want to head over to the creative house this afternoon to write?” Rhett asks. 

Link takes a deep breath as he prepares to ward off the concerns of his best friend. “I can’t today, I’m going to my first chemotherapy appointment.” He braces himself as he sits down at his desk.

“Oh, okay, I’ll go with you,” Rhett says, matter of fact, echoing his movements.

“No, Rhett, I’ll be fine. I want to go alone.” He knows what chemo does to a person. He refuses to let Rhett see him broken like that, especially so early. Recently, it’s felt like everything is at the surface, all his emotions and fears. He suspects it won’t take much to get tears or cries or anger out of him, and if it’s going to be anything, it will be chemo. 

“Link, don’t be ridiculous, I’m going with you,” Rhett insists, fully aware he is capable of making Link cave. 

“Rhett…” Link sighs, turning his desk chair toward the man. To his surprise, Rhett is already looking at him, gaze challenging him to say it again. “I don’t want you there,” he says, last ditch effort to get him to back off.

Rhett looks away, indignance disappearing. He picks at his fingernail for a moment before asking quietly, “Why?”

Link feels instantly guilty. He doesn’t want anyone there at all, but the way he said it doesn’t tell Rhett that. Truth be told, if it had to be anyone, he’d want it to be Rhett. Those raw emotions that have been hovering on the surface all day make an attempt to spill out in tears. Link doesn’t shed them, but it makes his nose tingle and he looks down at his lap with a sniff. He squeezes his eyes shut. Yes, he wants to keep from being a burden on Rhett and his family, but not letting Rhett care for him is hurting him too. His fear of being vulnerable after chemo is drowned out by how much he actually does want Rhett there. Other than rubbing his nose, he stays still, hoping Rhett will ask to go just one more time because he can’t say no again. 

“What time do you need to leave?” Rhett asks, voice void of emotion.

Link glances at his watch, “In about thirty minutes.” He looks up in hopes of catching his best friend’s eye again. 

Rhett thinks for a moment, looking him over for signs of his true feelings. Thankfully, he sees that Link’s insistence that he not go is superficial, so he says one more time, “I’m going with you.”

This time, Link nods.

By the time they’re almost to the clinic, their spirits have lifted again. They’re talking about their favorite part of a script they’re working on and laughing and talking like they should be. Link is nervous about how he’s going to react to chemo and on top of that he’s anxious because he doesn’t know the routine or system yet, but having Rhett by his side makes it easier to breathe as he steps up to check in. 

The nurse is kind and her hands are warm as she preps him for the IV. “That chair looks comfy,” Rhett comments, gesturing to the premium recliner Link gets to sit in. 

Link gives him a smile as the nurse says, “Well, he’s going to have to sit there for a while, so we try to make it comfortable.”

Rhett throws an arm up on the back of the couch he’s permitted to sit on and spreads out. Link starts to feel small in the little room sitting in this big recliner with Rhett’s large presence filling up the space. Link’s usually the one to take up more space in social settings with his personality, but he’s grateful for the way Rhett can fill up a room when he needs to and it makes Link feel more secure now. He looks at Rhett as the nurse inserts the IV to avoid growing faint, flinching at the stick and sting. Rhett’s reaction to his pain is miniscule, but Link can sense how intensely he’s watching to make sure he’s okay. 

At last, the nurse speaks again, “Okay, I’ll be back in a little while to check up on you.” She turns to Rhett, “You can leave if you would like. This will take upwards of three hours since it’s his first time.”

Before Link can jump in to second her proposal that he leaves, Rhett says, “That’s fine, thank you. I’ll stay.” The nurse nods and leaves the room.

Link gradually relaxes back into the cushions, adjusting to the feeling of the needle in his arm pumping him with fluid. “How’s it feel?” Rhett asks, voice low and a little sleepy from the dim lighting. “Any pain?”

Link turns his head toward his friend and gives him a little smile, “Nope, feels fine. Long as it hasn’t been sabotaged. Someone might wanna poison me, you never know. This would be a pretty good way to kill someone.”

“If it’s poison, I’ll avenge you. Maybe I’d become a vigilante like Hawkeye. You know you could be getting super powers,” Rhett says. 

Link chuckles, “Yeah, like Captain America or something. For once in my life I wouldn’t be the scrawny one next to you.”

“And you’d still be the attractive one,” Rhett says with a laugh.

Link scoffs, “Oh, come on, everybody loves the beard and particularly your hair since you’ve been growing it out.”

Rhett shrugs, “In a choice between the two of us, you’ve always been the attractive one, man. Never forget how the internet rioted when you cut your hair.”

Link giggles at that, bringing his free hand up to run it through his hair. “Glad I quit worrying about dyeing it. Now I’m just a grey old man.”

“Silver fox, more like,” Rhett says with an exaggerated attempt at a wink. Something seems to occur to him, though, and his brow furrows. “Are you going to lose your hair?”

Link smiles at the genuine worry in his voice, “My doctor said it was unlikely with the treatment I’m receiving. Not impossible, though. Again, having to let go of the looks.”

“If you do lose your hair, then I’ll shave my head in solidarity,” Rhett says sincerely.

“No!” Link says immediately, louder than intended. Rhett looks at him with wide eyes and Link chuckles, embarrassed. “I’m hoping it won’t happen, and even if it does, I don’t want you to have to do that, brother.”

“Oh, come on, why not? We’ve always done everything together anyway,” Rhett insists.

Link feels a blush rise on his cheeks as he silently works through his reasoning and he hopes Rhett can’t see it. He can’t believe he’s about to admit this. “I like your hair like it is now, especially as it gets longer. My dying wish is that you do not shave your head.”

Rhett smiles so wide Link swears his eyes sparkle, “You really like my hair that much? After all the grief you’ve given me about it?”

Link rolls his eyes, looking away from him. “Yes, yes, fine. It looks good. Beard could still use a trim, though.”

They fall into silence for a few minutes before Rhett says quietly, “I like your hair too and I hope you don’t lose it.”

Link turns his head to grin at him, saying, “Thanks.” Rhett smiles back and they hold eye contact for a long moment, long enough that it almost burns, but not in an unpleasant way. Eventually, Link’s eyes droop shut. The treatment is making him feel sleepy. He vaguely registers Rhett standing and draping a blanket over him. He hums in contentment and falls into a light sleep.

When he wakes, the nurse is back and Rhett is gone. He panics for a moment before the logical side of his brain takes over and tells him he probably just went to the bathroom. “Feeling alright?” the nurse asks. Link nods his head yes and tries to relax again. It’s hard to completely loosen up without Rhett there. “Let me know if you feel at all nauseous or if you feel any pain with the IV. You have about an hour left.”

Link nods again, “Rhett can help me if I need a drink or anything.”

The nurse smiles as she moves to leave, “You have a really good husband.”

Link’s brain is moving too slowly to respond before she’s gone. Rhett steps in the moment she leaves and it occurs to Link he should be worried Rhett heard her. “Husband, huh?” he asks with a smirk, settling back in on the couch. 

Link shrugs. It’s not the first time it’s happened. “Close enough,” he says, eyes drooping again. The truth is, it isn't close enough, as much as Link wishes it was. It’s easy to think he has all of Rhett, and he nearly does, so why want that little bit more? Husbands and lovers aren't much different from best friends and partners. But he wants it. He pushes it out of his mind in his hazy state, a little afraid he’ll say things he shouldn’t. Rhett doesn’t comment further as he falls asleep again. 

When the nurse finally returns to remove the IV, Link is still feeling good, only a little sleepy. Rhett’s hand hovers over his lower back as they walk to the car and under other circumstances, Link might find it patronizing, but he doesn’t today. Their ride back to the office is peacefully quiet as Link tries to pull himself out of his daze. He isn’t succeeding as Rhett takes him to the couch and makes him lay down before going to get him a glass of water. He helps Link drink it and retrieves him a blanket too and he’s about to walk away when Link grabs his wrist. He doesn’t know what makes him do it, maybe his sleepy state has simply quieted his inhibitions enough for him to pull Rhett down to the couch with him. Without a word, Rhett squeezes himself in beside Link, small space forcing him to wrap his arms around the smaller man. Link nuzzles his nose into the larger man’s chest and drifts off, not without a smile on his face. 

Every Tuesday and Friday, Rhett and Link now go to chemotherapy together. Even when Link knows he has more important things he could be doing, Rhett never leaves. They take to calling it “Link’s superpower appointments.” It becomes tradition to curl up on the couch together and take a nap after chemo and Link treasures those moments with all his heart. 

Rhett’s birthday comes and goes, Link hating himself for being unable to do much. He knows Rhett loves a party, but the atmosphere surrounding them and their families is suffocating as Link gets sicker. One thing Link did manage to do is call his Nana and request she send Rhett a cake because he knows how much the man loves her pound cake. Rhett doesn’t complain one bit about his birthday passing uneventfully and when Link brings it up, he promises that the only thing he needs is for Link to get better. 

It’s the Tuesday afternoon of his third week that his fears about being negatively affected are realized. So far, he’s only felt sleepy or gotten a mild headache, but thirty minutes in this time, his stomach is rolling. He breathes in deeply through his nose and doesn’t tell Rhett. He’s tempted not to tell the nurse either, but he figures that’s too close to toeing the line of medically dangerous and admits to her that he feels a little sick, but he’s fine overall. As he predicted, this sets Rhett to worrying, but he insists he’s alright. He only needs to sit there for a few more minutes. Due to his upset stomach, he can’t find sleep like he usually does. 

He heads to the bathroom once he’s unhooked, assuring Rhett he only needs to pee. Instead, he heaves into the toilet, not getting much up, but it hurts his throat and abs and it brings tears to his eyes. It doesn’t relieve the sick feeling in his stomach, but he can’t make himself puke any more, so he washes his face and tries to be brave as he returns to Rhett. 

“You sure you’re okay?” Rhett asks as they walk back to the car, “You look a little pale.”

“I’m fine,” Link insists like a broken record, buckling himself in with shaky hands. They’ve been driving for about fifteen minutes when Link realizes he’s not going to make it back to the office. He shuts his eyes tight, willing away the nausea. 

“Link?” Rhett questions.

“Pull over,” Link blurts, bile rising up his throat. 

“Okay,” Rhett says, searching for an exit or even an emergency access road.

They’re on the highway nowhere near an exit and panic rises in Link’s throat along with the fluid. “Rhett you have to pull over,” Link says desperately, swallowing down the acid burning his insides. With one glance at him, Rhett can tell what dire straits they’re in. He swerves into the ditch off the shoulder and he’s hardly even stopped before Link is unbuckling and throwing open the door, barely making it out of the car before he pukes into the grass. 

It burns worse than the hottest peppers they’ve eaten on the show. He heaves and heaves, panic seizing his brain because he feels like he can’t breathe. It hurts his abdomen horribly. He feels Rhett’s hand on his shoulder and it keeps him grounded, but he knows that’s really all Rhett can do. At this point, nothing is coming up but sobs, but he can’t make his body quit. Strength gone from him, he drops to his knees, now on all fours on the ground, coughing up his guts. He feels Rhett go down with him. Tears flow freely along with snot and spit until his stomach and throat quit seizing and all that’s left to do is cry. At last, he’s able to sit back on his heels, fingers twisted in the grass, sucking in ragged breaths as he slows down his heart rate. It’s several minutes before he realizes that Rhett is crying too. He looks over at his best friend to find red eyes and trembling shoulders, completely helpless to do anything but be there. Avoiding the puke, Link crawls through the dirt into his arms, turning his face away because he knows he smells gross, but still trying to provide comfort and show Rhett that he’s somewhat okay. 

Eventually, Rhett just lays back in the grass, holding Link tight to his chest. “I’m sorry I couldn’t help more. Seeing you like that…” Rhett whispers.

“It’s okay, Rhett, there’s nothing you could do,” Link soothes, tracing patterns on his upper arm with his fingers. They lay there for a while longer, moisture of the ground seeping through their clothes, tears and snot drying on their faces. On shaky legs, they get back in the car.

Rhett digs around in the pocket of the door. “I know Jessie stuck some wet wipes in here,” He mutters, “Aha!” He hands his find over to Link who gratefully wipes off his face, neck and chin. The rest of the ride home is spent catching their breath. Unlike Link thought he would, Rhett doesn’t scold him for not saying he was feeling sick sooner. He insists on walking Link up to his house. Even with the wipes, they look a mess, and he wouldn’t be surprised if Christy thinks they were burying a body or something. It wouldn’t be the most compromising thing they’ve been caught doing.

“Oh, gosh, Link,” Christy says when they enter the kitchen.

Link musters the best smile he can manage as he says, “It’s not as bad as it looks.”

Rhett gives him a look before explaining, “Chemo didn’t go so well today.”

“Gonna take a shower,” Link says before heading to his bedroom. To his surprise, Rhett follows him. Christy doesn’t comment, so neither does Link. He sits down on the edge of the bed to take off his shoes and Rhett sits next to him.

“Are you feeling better? Need any more help?” Rhett asks, hands fidgeting in his lap like he wants to touch him but can’t.

“No, I’m feeling better,” Link says, voice raspy, “Thank you for your help today. I’m sorry about what happened.”

Rhett shakes his head vigorously, “No apologies, you couldn’t help it.”

Link nods thoughtfully before giving his friend a smile, “Thanks, Rhett, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Rhett stands and hesitates, opening his mouth to say something then closing it again, finally retreating back downstairs. Link hears his car pull out of the driveway a few minutes later. He gets in the shower and lets it wash over him, a few more tears joining the streams of water flowing down his face. He thought this would be hard, but now he knows it. 

At home, he remains optimistic for his family’s sake. Every time he feels like laying down and doing nothing for hours on end, he remembers the vow he made to himself that night several weeks ago. He’s mostly managing to hide his pain, but he has no choice in the way it affects his work now. Rhett starts taking on the bulk of the work and Link feels guilty about it. He can only manage to muster the strength for filming two or three times per week now. At this point when he grabs for his barf bucket on camera, the nasty food isn’t the only thing that comes up. 

They’re still managing to keep up with the GMM release schedule, but their reservoir of episodes is running out fast. Just as Link predicted, the mythical beasts are noticing that he’s not himself. There are plenty of comments on how pale he is and how much less he’s eating on the show, not to mention the conversations going on between mythical beasts outside of the youtube comments. It all comes to a head when Link wears a short sleeved shirt on camera and viewers notice the bruises on his inner elbows from the IVs. Stevie is already sitting in their office when Rhett and Link get there the morning the episode is posted. 

As usual, she gets right down to business. “We thought it wasn’t noticeable in post, but you guys have amassed very observant fans,” Stevie says as they dump their stuff and take a seat. 

Link sighs, rubbing the heels of his hands into his eyes, “We gotta tell them.”

“Do you want to, Link? You don’t have to,” Rhett says immediately, always on Link’s defense. 

Link doesn’t reply, but directs his next question to Stevie, “If we record an ear biscuits tomorrow, can it be released on Monday?”

“I think we can make that happen,” Stevie says after thinking for a moment.

“Link, we have to talk about this,” Rhett insists.

Even though Link just wants to make snap decisions like this, he knows he can’t with Rhett, especially about the content they create together. Impulsive decisions are so much easier, but like always, they’re in this together. 

“Let me know by the end of the day what you want to do,” Stevie says, getting up. The dark haired man simply nods as Rhett holds him under his watchful gaze. Once they’re alone, neither man speaks for a while.

“I’m sorry,” Link starts, “I jumped the gun. You have to be okay with this too.” He doesn’t look up at Rhett, unsure of what he’ll find when he does.

“It’s your choice to tell the fans, I’m just worried about you making the decision and regretting it. Don’t you want more time to compose what you want to say?”

That statement brings a small smile to Link’s face, “That’s your way of doing things, man. I think we can just record the original concept for the next episode and I’ll talk about it for a minute at the end. It’s not a big deal, it’s just to stop people from worrying so much. It’s not like we’re telling them-” Link stops himself short. There are two ways that sentence could end. Link was about to joke and say ‘telling them that we’re together,’ but another ending had entered his mind, ‘Telling them I’m going to die.’ At this point, he doesn’t know which is more likely.

Rhett’s face darkens. His mind must have finished the sentence for him with the latter thought. “Okay, if that’s how you want to do it, then it’s fine with me.”

Link nods, the matter closed. “I’ll tell Stevie later, now let’s get to work so we can get a lot done before I go to my superpower appointment and puke my intestines out,” he says sarcastically, shooting Rhett a grin and heading to his desk.

An hour or so later, he heads to Stevie’s office. “Hey, Stevie,” he says, taking a seat across the desk from her, “Rhett and I decided we’re going to record ear biscuits tomorrow so it can be posted on Monday. Do you have a second to talk about something else?”

She nods, shutting her laptop, “Sure, what’s up?”

Link sighs, closing his eyes to allow him to think for a moment. “I wanted to make sure everything is in order in case my, um, in case I don’t… In case I don’t make it.”

There’s deep sadness in Stevie’s eyes, but she remains professional. “Your part of the profit from everything you’re in or have created will go to Christy and the kids. There are a few scenarios depending on what Rhett decides to do as to your name being used in future projects. Don’t worry, Link, it’s all taken care of. Christy and your children will be supported. I hope it won’t come to that.”

“Me too,” Link says softly, hesitating slightly before his next request, “I think you should switch mine and Rhett’s official titles. I usually sign as president, but if anything happens, I know transitions can go more smoothly if Rhett has taken the president title with my consent.”

Stevie takes a deep breath, looking down at the desk and then letting her breath out as she looks back up. “Okay, I’ll get it done. Let me know if you need anything else. If you need a cuddle buddy and Rhett isn’t here, I volunteer Chase to step in,” Stevie says with a laugh.

Link chuckles as a blush spreads up his neck. He never even thought about other people seeing them and what they’d think about it. “Okay, thank you Stevie. For the record, I haven’t been told that it’s terminal, I’m just worried. And maybe don’t tell Rhett about this conversation. I’m pretty sure he’d freak out.”

“Gotcha,” Stevie says with a smile.

Link leaves her office with a little weight lifted from his shoulders.

As usual, Rhett drives him to his superpower appointment. He’s really dreading it today because his head already hurts. He falls asleep quickly after the nurse leaves him with the IV in, feeling a little bad about leaving Rhett alone as his eyes fall closed. 

He hangs his head over a barf bag as they drive home, stomach doing angry flips and refusing to let him puke it out. Rhett’s gripping the steering wheel so tight, his knuckles are white. Link takes this opportunity to distract himself from the way he’s feeling. “What’s wrong, Rhett?” he asks.

Rhett glances at him and says quickly, “Nothing’s wrong. Why?”

“You’ve got the steering wheel in a death grip. I know I’m supposed to be the sick one, man, but you can still tell me if somethin’ is wrong.” Link’s abs seize up and he gags, but nothing else happens so he’s left glaring at the sack.

“I’m fine, Link.”

“Rhett.”

The man sighs, finally loosening his grip on the wheel. “I hate seeing you in pain like this. I wish I could do something. I wish I could take your pain from you or take your place.”

Link shakes his head and regrets it, but he manages to speak, “I’d never wish anyone in my place, Rhett. Don’t worry so much. There’s nothing we can do. It is what it is.”

“I know,” Rhett breathes. 

Link waits until they’re at a stop light to say, “Hey, look at me.” Rhett turns concerned eyes on his best friend, “I’m alright. Your support has meant so much to me and a lot of times it’s the reason I’m getting through.”

Rhett nods firmly, “You’re going to get better.” He turns his eyes to the road.

“I’m going to get better,” Link echos before doubling over and heaving up his lunch.


	4. November: Link

Recording the ear biscuit isn’t as hard as Link thought it would be, but it seems to trouble Rhett. Link only talks about his AML for a few minutes. He mentions how much support he’s had from Rhett and his family and that he’s receiving good treatment. However, especially since Stevie’s assurances that his family would be supported, some of Link’s hope has left him. His piece on the podcast sounds a little bit more like a goodbye than he wants to face. Rhett doesn’t say much to him after they’re done and Link knows him well enough to know when he’s holding back tears. 

With the hard work of their crew, it comes out the following Monday. Link wakes to a flood of notifications and scrolls through many of them before he even gets out of bed. All kinds of people are tagging him on twitter and instagram with encouraging messages and stories of how GMM got them through their own illnesses. He wears a smile all morning, especially once Rhett gets to the office. He nearly pounces on the man, saying, “Rhett! Have you seen the response?”

He’s bouncing on the balls of his feet as Rhett grins down at him, “Yeah, I did.” He pulls him in for a hug and Link giggles against his chest. They go about their work with optimism until their meeting that afternoon.

Mythical is finally faced with cutting it down to three episodes per week. Link can’t physically keep up with filming enough episodes and their reservoir of pre-recorded episodes is running out fast. Link sulks through the whole meeting. It’s more about numbers than it is about his abilities, but he can’t help but feel like he’s failing his company. Rhett’s leg rests against his under the table in assurance, but Link is still miserable. 

When the meeting is over, Link beats Rhett back to the office and huddles into the corner of the couch, curling up as small as he can. It doesn’t help that his whole body is aching today, but he craves the comfort of feeling small. 

“Link,” Rhett says softly when he finds him there. When he doesn’t look up, Rhett sits on the couch beside him, rubbing a hand over his shoulder in a soothing gesture. “It’s not your fault,” he reminds him gently.

“Isn’t it though?” Link counters, “Maybe if I hadn’t been so stupid and I’d gone to the doctor sooner, I wouldn’t be so ill now.”

Rhett doesn’t have a response for that, but his intention isn’t to make Link feel worse. “That’s just how it happened, man. All you can do now is fight where you’re at.”

Link doesn’t respond for a long time, just focuses on Rhett’s hand on his back. When he does speak, it cuts through the thick silence like a knife, “I’m so tired.”

Wordlessly, Rhett gathers his best friend into his arms and holds him close, Link’s face nestled in his neck. No one can make him feel small and safe like Rhett and he’s thankful for it. He sinks into the embrace feeling protected, trying to convince himself Rhett can save him from the cancer too. It’s not long before he falls asleep. 

He wakes to the rumble of Rhett’s voice, sounding foriegn yet familiar since his head is basically on his chest. He keeps his eyes closed as he wakes and gathers that Chase is the person Rhett is talking to. Link doesn’t pay attention to what they’re saying and he leaves after a minute. “I know you’re awake,” Rhett tells him, fondness in his voice.

“How?” Link grumbles, stretching out his legs, eyes still closed.

“Your breathing changed,” Rhett says.

Link leans back and grins, finally looking at him, “I’ve always said you know me too well.”

Rhett smiles, “Maybe I do.” Like it’s merely a reflex, he kisses Link’s forehead. 

Both men freeze in that moment and an all out war goes on in Link’s brain, trying to figure out how to react. Before Rhett can say anything, he slides off his lap and stretches, small smile and nod indicating that he has no problem with what just happened. Link secretly hopes forehead kisses will make it into their repertoire of caring gestures they have adopted over the past couple of months. “Okay,” Link says with a drawn out exhale, “What do we need to do before we leave?”

The moment Link walks in the door that evening, he wraps his arms around his wife and presses his face into her hair. She lets out a surprised “Oh!” But relaxes into the embrace. Rhett made him feel better earlier, but he’s still craving things feeling like normal and it’s so much more normal at home. All three kids are moody at dinner, but they are afforded a lot of grace. However, irritation levels hit their highest pitch as Link tries to gather everyone for Survivor after dinner. 

“Lincoln!” Lily shouts, chasing him through the living room. The boy in question laughs as he runs away with her phone.

“Lincoln, give it back, it’s time to watch the show. Hey Lando, please get off the tablet,” Link says, patiently attempting to rangle his kids. The look Lando gives him at the request is almost a glare. “Don’t look at me like that, please, turn it off.”

By this time, his wife, Lily, and Lincoln have settled in, the older two still poking at each other. “I don’t want to,” Lando mumbles, sinking deeper into his seat.

“Lando, I’ve asked you twice. I don’t want to have to take it away for longer. Please put it down,” Link asks wearily. 

“No! Dad!” Lando whines.

“Turn it off, Lando,” Link says, employing a more serious voice. He hates using it these days. There’s no real threat behind it now because his head is starting to throb and he just wants to start the show so he can fall asleep halfway through.

The younger boy drops the tablet onto the end table and stomps off to his room, slamming the door behind him, leaving his four family members in shocked silence. After a moment, Christy takes her husband’s hand and gives it a squeeze, “I don’t think this is simply about the tablet.”

Link sighs, rubbing his eyes and swallowing back frustration and anger. He stands and goes to his son’s room, knocking softly on the door before stepping inside after not receiving an answer. He finds Lando curled up on his bed facing the wall. He looks over his shoulder when his dad enters, but quickly turns back when he sees that it’s him. Link sits on the edge of the bed, resting a hand on his son’s leg. “Hey, buddy, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Lando sniffles.

“I’m not mad about the tablet, Lando, I’m worried because I believe you reacted that way because something else is troubling you,” Link explains as sincerely as possible.

After a while, Lando turns over so Link can see he’s been crying. He hastily wipes at his eyes and stares at his dad for a long moment. Link waits. “I’m okay, dad,” Lando whispers.

Link squeezes his leg and looks him in the eye, “You don’t have to stop relying on me just cause I’m sick. I’m still your father and I’m still here for you.”

Lando’s chin wobbles as he tries to keep from crying again. This time, he sits up and nestles into his dad’s side and Link wraps a protective arm around him. “I want you to be better already,” Lando says, voice muffled by Link’s shirt. “I want you to stop hurting and throwing up.”

“Me too, Lando, me too,” Link breathes, voice cracking as his eyes well up. Lando puts his arms around his dad and hugs him tight as he cries into his side. 

Father and son shed tears together, holding on because they’re worried about how much time they have left. “I’m really scared dad,” Lando chokes out, leaning his head back to look at his father, tears shining in his eyes.

Link looks down at him, looks at one of the people he loves most in the world, his son who he thought he’d see graduate high school and college, get married and have kids of his own. Now, Link is so far from sure. He doesn’t have any comfort to give him. He pulls him into his lap so he can hold him fully. Words failing, he feels like that’s the only comfort he has left to lend. “I’m sorry this is happening, Lando. I’m so sorry.”

No one gets around to watching Survivor that night. Link stays with Lando until he falls asleep right there in his lap. He puts him to bed, not even worrying about unbrushed teeth. Later, in bed, Link learns that after he left the room, Christy ended up talking with the other two kids about any concerns or stresses they had. “Overall, a good night for mental health,” Christy concludes.

“Yeah, it was,” Link agrees, pulling the covers up to his chin.

“How are you feeling?” Christy asks.

Link takes a deep breath and lets his eyes fall closed. “I’m alright. We made the decision today to go down to three episodes per week and Rhett had to talk me down from being upset about that. The encouragement from people who have listened to the ear biscuit has been good.”

“I’m glad Rhett can be there for you at work,” Christy says.

Link studies her expression for a long time, her comment throwing a completely different light on Rhett’s innocent kiss from earlier. At the time, it simply felt like something they do now, just a small comfort to make Link feel better. Now, he really thinks about what that kiss actually meant to him. He’s known for a while he’s attracted to Rhett, but that attraction is so ingrained in his daily life that he barely senses it anymore. There’s no denying the way it made his heart flutter and he can't ignore the fact that he’s thought about that moment all afternoon since it happened. He thinks about what it would mean to tell Christy about it. It would reveal his true and deeply buried feelings for Rhett, which he knows he isn’t ready for. He rationalizes not telling her with the fact that he doesn’t know what it meant to Rhett because they didn’t talk about it and he doubts they ever will. He doesn’t know if it will happen again.

“Link?” Christy questions, oblivious to his internal struggle that went on in the few seconds he forgot to answer her.

“I’m glad he can take care of me at work too,” He says. Christy smiles and nods before leaning over to turn out the light and snuggling up to him. Even though he’s exhausted, his mind spins with anxieties for a long time before he falls asleep.

“Ready to go?” Rhett asks the next day in reference to chemo.

Link turns to look at him, “Oh, actually, I have a different appointment today. They’re doing an MRI to check up on my progress, it’s in an hour. You don’t have to come.” He hopes maybe Rhett can see that he wants him to come anyway. 

“Okay, I’ll go with you,” Rhett says. Link doesn’t even try to hide his smile as he turns back to his computer.

Going to this appointment isn’t much different from the chemo appointments except Link is nervous all over again. He steps behind the curtain in the MRI room to change into his medical gown and then sits in the chair next to Rhett to wait for the nurse to come back, feeling naked. “You good?” Rhett asks.

“Yeah, I’ve had one of these before. Not excited about it or anything. Mostly just hoping I don’t puke all over myself while I’m stuck in there,” Link chuckles. Rhett’s arm settles around his shoulders and Link leans into him, taking a deep breath. “Tired of being poked and prodded,” Link admits.

“I don’t blame you,” Rhett says. He leans down like he’s going to press a kiss to Link’s temple, but stops short when the nurse returns. 

“Okay, Link,” she says, “Go ahead and get up on the table and we’ll get started.” He hates to leave Rhett’s side, but he does as told. The nurse and Rhett leave the room as he goes into the machine. It’s so loud and it makes his head hurt, but his stomach feels okay. 

He forces himself to relax, surrendering to the loud clunks and groans filling his ears. He thinks about Rhett to slow down his racing heartbeat, but he ends up lingering on the touches they’ve shared over the past couple of months. They’ve always been closer than two married men are supposed to be. Christy has always been patient, never assuming things when he came home late from work or when he and Rhett shared a room, sometimes even a bed, on business trips. He always thought he never gave her any reason to question him, but looking back he definitely did and she simply trusted him. Until now, she had no reason not to. 

The MRI takes long enough that by the end he’s talked himself down from feeling guilty. Nothing has happened between him and Rhett. Cuddles and kisses are allowed to be platonic, they’ve simply known each other that long. Especially under these circumstances, it was bound to happen. When at last he comes out of the machine, the nurse helps him slowly to his feet and he changes back into his clothes. 

“How do you feel?” Rhett asks as they walk back to the car.

“Fine, much easier than chemo. A lot louder, though,” Link says.

Rhett’s phone rings once they’re in the car and he doesn’t take it out of park as he answers just to be safe. “It’s Stevie,” he tells Link before putting the speaker to his ear. Link can’t hear the other side of the conversation as Rhett listens for a few minutes. “Wow, okay, we’ll talk about it,” he says into the phone, glancing at Link. 

Rhett hangs up and stares straight ahead for several seconds before Link asks, “What is it?”

His friend turns to look at him and resumes his silent staring. When Link gives him a confused expression, he finally says, “Fallon wants us on The Tonight Show. He heard about your diagnosis. Wants to talk about it. Soon, like, next week. Stevie needs to tell him this afternoon if we can do it.”

Now it’s Link’s turn to stare, wide eyed. “Wow,” he says at last, “I don’t know how I feel about that.”

“Can you fly right now?” Rhett asks.

“My doctor hasn’t told me I can’t, that part should be fine.”

Rhett nods, “I think we should do it. It would bring some good out of this. Similar to what the ear biscuit did, brings encouragement to you and to others going through things like this.”

Link nods, staring at his hands, plan oriented mind already sorting out logistics. “We can only do one night in New York. It’s gonna deplete my energy a lot.”

“Well, thank goodness you’ve always been able to nap anywhere,” Rhett says with a smile, beginning to drive.

Link chuckles, “Yeah, thank goodness.”

The next four days are busy and exhausting. Somehow, Link manages to film four episodes in three days. He hits his pillow hard at night. His eyes are drooping closed even as he and Rhett are standing in the airport Monday morning. He leans on his best friend’s shoulder as they wait their turn on the ramp to get on the plane. They’re in business class so Link can sleep and Rhett can stretch out. The smaller man is out like a light before the flight attendant even gives the safety briefing. Rhett gently buckles his seatbelt. He sleeps all the way to New York. 

After they land, they head quickly to the hotel. No one came with them for the trip, The Tonight Show is the only thing they’re doing and they figure they can handle it themselves. Both of them take a quick shower before they’re headed out again, already dressed in their suits, jackets over their shoulders and ties loose around their necks. 

Link is still sleepy, but he manages to admire Rhett in his nice clothes. They don’t see each other dressed up all that often and Rhett looks good, especially in this dressed-down state. It occurs to Link that Rhett looks healthy, handsome, and strong, especially next to him who is starting to look quite the opposite. 

He stares at himself in the bright lights of the dressing room mirror, eyes roving over his sickly skin and pale lips. The makeup artist makes him look a little better than before, but he finds himself irritated that he always has to be next to Rhett in all his attractiveness. 

However, as they stand prepared to walk on stage, he can hear the crowd and the band and it breathes a little bit of his old energy back into him. He looks up to his right to find Rhett smiling down at him. “What?” he asks.

Rhett shrugs, “I don’t know. You look good. You seem like yourself.”

For the first time in a long time, a real grin spreads over Link’s face, “The fans always say we steal the spotlight on Jimmy’s own show, can’t let them down.” Rhett’s large hand presses reassuringly into his lower back and that gesture combined with everything else causes pure joy to bubble up in Link’s chest.

“... Rhett and Link!” Fallon’s announcement reaches Link’s ears and they’re waved forward by one of the backstage managers. He walks confidently onto the stage with a bright smile on his face, basking in the cheers of the audience, little voice in the back of his head urging him to take Rhett’s hand. He doesn’t, but he hopes the look he gives his best friend as they sit conveys how much he wants to. 

The interview doesn’t go much differently than their previous one except for the touch of a more serious note when they discuss Link’s diagnosis. Link hasn’t felt this good in several months. His and Rhett’s banter with Jimmy is great and he commands the atmosphere with his personality and winning smile. 

Rhett and Link are gathering up their things back in the dressing room. Link’s burst of energy carried him through the show, but now all he can think about is getting in bed. His ribs ache in protest at every inhale and he’s trying not to let Rhett see how much pain he’s in. Jimmy Fallon arrives in their dressing room, shaking Rhett’s hand first since he’s closer to the door.

“Thank you for coming out on such short notice,” he says as he takes Link’s hand, “I always love having you guys.”

He stands in front of the two tall men, eager. There’s an awkward pause, Rhett must have been expecting Link to answer, and he would have only a few minutes ago, but with one glance at the man he sees that’s not going to happen. “Thank you for having us on again, Jimmy. Link is glad he can use his platform to talk about what he’s going through.” 

Link forces a smile onto his face and nods to show his agreement. He wraps his fingers around Rhett’s forearm, trying to signal that they need to leave now. “Thanks for everything, man,” he says to the host, “I’m sorry we have to run so soon, early flight tomorrow.”

“No problem,” says Jimmy, “Thank you again. See you soon!” He leaves them alone, not without giving Link the sickening feeling that they won’t ever be back in New York.

“Link, are you okay?” Rhett says, grabbing the elbow of his arm that’s holding on. His grip is so tight he might leave a bruise on Rhett, but he can’t make himself loosen his fingers.

He shuts his eyes to keep from crying at the pain and shakes his head, “Let’s go back to the hotel, please.” 

Rhett nods, letting go of his arm for a moment to pry his fingers off. He gently takes his hand, lacing their fingers together and bracing his arm so Link can use it for support. The fact that people are going to see them holding hands like this vaguely enters Link’s mind, but he quickly forgets about it as he stumbles on their way out of the dressing room due to a sharp pain in his hip. Screw what people see and assume, he needs Rhett now and it doesn’t seem like Rhett cares how it looks. 

Neither of them relax until Link has safely taken a shower and dressed in comfy clothes. Rhett occupies the shower after him and Link turns on the TV while he’s busy, sitting up against the headboard to try and stay awake until Rhett is done. He hates falling asleep on him and he’ll be damned if he falls asleep without thanking him after how much he’s helped today.

Rhett emerges from the bathroom in only a towel which momentarily makes Link forget all his reasons for staying awake except to see the man like this. “Sorry, thought you’d be asleep,” Rhett says as he digs around in his bag, offering a nice view of his back and shoulders to Link. He returns to the bathroom to put on his clothes and even though he leaves the door open, Link feels bad for making him do that too.

Some show about people surviving in Alaska is on once Rhett looks ready to settle down. “Wanna watch this a minute?” Link asks, nodding to the TV. Rhett shrugs and walks over to sit next to Link. It’s a reasonably sized bed, but they still sit close. After a while, Link finds himself leaning on him with his eyes drooping closed and he wakes himself up enough to say, “Thank you for taking care of me, Rhett.”

“I’ll always take care of you when you need me,” Rhett promises. Link smiles and hums his appreciation, sleep starting to take him in earnest. He keeps sliding further and further down against Rhett’s side. Eventually, he feels gentle fingers running through his hair, at last lulling him completely to sleep. 

It’s one of those mornings where you’re perfectly cozy upon waking, the air is cool, but it’s warm under the covers. Link wakes up slowly, blinking into the sunlight streaming through the curtains. He becomes aware that he’s not alone in the bed, squinting at Rhett who he’s nearly face to face with. He must have fallen asleep here, deeming it too much trouble to go to the other bed where it would have been cold. He pulled the throw blanket over them and his hand rests next to Link’s head on the pillow like he fell asleep with his fingers in his hair. 

Though he can’t see him, Link smiles at his friend. His hair and beard shimmer gold in the early morning light. His face is relaxed and he breathes easy. Link knows he’s a light sleeper, but he can’t help it as he reaches up and runs gentle fingers through the soft, curly hair of his beard. Rhett is always so in his head in waking hours. 

He drops his hand to his arm, brushing his fingers through the light hair there. He wants to snuggle in close, pull Rhett to himself and never let go, but he knows that’s too much. Falling asleep on top of the covers together can be excused and explained away, snuggling in a bed together after waking is a little bit tougher to skirt around. 

Link casts his mind back to the last time they slept in the same room, let alone the same bed. The last time they shared a bed was probably two years ago when a hotel messed up their reservation. That doesn’t feel as intimate as this. Link can simply peek over his friend's shoulder and see the other bed he easily could have switched to. But he stayed and Link’s heart swells at that. Rhett has always stayed. 

The subject of his affection breathes in deep and turns to his back, in the process moving his hand as to accidentally hit Link’s nose. Link chuckles and that brings Rhett fully awake. He turns his head and pulls his hand away, muttering “Sorry,” and smiling a little. 

“ ‘S okay,” Link replies.

“Last night, after you fell asleep, I was thinking,” Rhett says, turning back to his side so they’re facing each other.

“Oh no,” Link says with a grin.

Rhett rolls his eyes, “I think for all the next GMMs and ear biscuits we should talk about and raise money for kids with cancer.”

This unexpectedly brings tears to Link’s eyes and he nods quickly, “Yeah, we should. We’ll talk to Stevie.”

“You okay?” Rhett asks, concern covering his features.

Link gives a watery smile, “Yeah, I don’t know why I didn’t think of that sooner. We should visit some kids too.”

Rhett nods and reaches out to brush away a tear that escaped. His hand lingers and Link closes his eyes, sighing in contentment at the gentle touch. Rhett pulls his hand away and sits up, sliding down to the floor to stretch his back. After a minute, Link rolls out of bed too and goes to get ready.

Same as last time, Link sleeps for the whole plane ride. Before heading home, they take a stop at the office to talk with Stevie about the logistics of their fundraising plan and she promises to make it happen. 

The next afternoon, Link goes to his doctor’s appointment about the results of the MRI alone. He scheduled it so he could go after work without Rhett knowing and he’s glad he did. The doctor shows him the image of his body. He’s covered in hundreds of little dots. “Mr. Neal, those spots are the cancer. The chemo isn’t helping as much as we hoped. As you can see, there’s a larger group of cells on your pelvic bone at the hip. The location makes it inoperable, but radiation will help. I think you should start next week.” Before leaving, Link schedules his radiation appointments.

Knowing what the illness looks like on the inside makes him feel disgusting. He goes home, getting straight in the shower, and scrubs and scrubs and scrubs at his skin. His tears join the water flowing down the drain. Sobs wrack his diseased bones and he curls up in the corner of the shower, crying into his knees. He silently wishes for Rhett or Christy to come hold him, but he knows deep down he doesn’t want them to see him like this. At last, he forces himself off the floor and dries off to get dressed. Redness gone from his eyes, he goes downstairs to tell Christy the new treatment plan. She does hold him then, but he doesn’t cry again.

He thought chemo was the worst thing he’d ever been through, but radiation is worse. It makes him feel immediately sick and he stays sick for hours afterward. Rhett faithfully goes with him every single day. The first day Link can’t come into work is bad. He wakes up shivering and with a hand to his forehead, Christy declares he shouldn’t be going to work. He has a low grade fever and he can practically feel Rhett’s worry through the phone when he calls to tell him he won’t be coming in. 

His best friend still picks him up for radiation and he’s sure Christy is grateful he’s willing to help after taking care of him all day. He falls asleep on the way home after puking up his guts. He wakes in a haze, mildly startled to find himself in Rhett’s arms as the man carries him up the stairs. He grabs Rhett’s wrist before he can leave the room, pulling him back to sit on the bed. “Anything I need to know before I come in tomorrow?”

Rhett shakes his head, “You don’t need to come in if you’re feeling badly.”

“I’ll feel better in the morning,” Link insists.

Rhett gives him a small smile, “I’m gonna tell Christy to hold you back if you aren’t well enough to make it. I’ve done some research on chemo, still no hair loss?”

Link grins and wiggles his eyebrows, “Not up here, but I’ll just say I don’t have to shave before getting frisky anymore.”

Rhett throws his head back and laughs, “Yeah, I’m sure you’re doing a lot of that.”

As promised, Link makes it to work the next day and it balances things back out. It’s short lived, though, because the days Link feels well enough to come in dwindle quickly. After three weeks of radiation five days per week, Link finally returns to the doctor for another MRI. Rhett goes with him again and this time Link falls asleep as they’re doing it.

Christy goes with him for the appointment with the news about the MRI. He’s already holding his breath when the doctor enters, squeezing the life out of his wife’s hand. “There aren’t many options left to you, Mr Neal. The radiation isn’t helping like we hoped and the cancer has progressed. If you were to continue with radiation and chemotherapy, you have upwards of a year. If you choose to stop treatment, you have three to six months.” He doesn’t feel the urge to cry. Christy holds it together as they sit in the silence of the doctor’s office, the news washing over them in increasingly upsetting waves. “I’ll step out for a moment so you can talk, though you don’t have to decide today.”

Link meets his wife’s tear filled eyes and leans down to kiss her forehead. “The side effects of treatment are drastically decreasing my quality of life,” Link says quietly, “I would rather spend my last few months with my family and friends without puking every day.” Christy nods in understanding. “Baby, if you want me to fight for a year, I’ll do it,” He says, searching her eyes for answers.

Christy immediately shakes her head, “I don’t want you to do that. Spend these last few months being as fully yourself as possible.” Link nods and they wait in silence for the doctor to return. He tells him that he will be stopping treatment. Husband and wife leave the building hand in hand, pausing before they get in the car simply to hold each other. Link gently wipes away his wife’s tears, masking his own face with bravery. He would eat all the tomatoes on the planet if it meant he didn’t have to tell Rhett this news.


	5. December: Rhett

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For maximum emotional impact, watch "Extremely OCD Morning Routine," the first GMM.

Rhett sits at his desk rolling a pen between his fingers and staring at his computer, eyes unseeing. Today is the second day in a row Link couldn’t make it into work this week, even though he didn’t have radiation yesterday. They might as well both be out for how little Rhett gets done when he isn’t there.

He jumps a little when Stevie enters the office unexpectedly. “Hey, Rhett, do you have a second?” He nods and turns to face her. “We need to film ten more episodes for the end of the season. Do you know if Link will be in tomorrow?”

Rhett sighs, looking down at the pen in his hands, “I’m not sure. He doesn’t have radiation today, so maybe he’ll be feeling well enough.”

Stevie nods and looks down at the paper in her hands, perching on the edge of a chair. “I thought he had it five days per week?”

“Nope, he told me yesterday they were cutting back,” Rhett says, shaking his head. 

There’s a long pause, Rhett waiting and Stevie hesitating. He can tell she doesn’t want to bring up the next thing she needs from him which is strange because he’s usually the more even tempered of the pair. If someone is going to get irritated about something, it’s Link. “I need you to sign this,” she says, holding out her clipboard.

Rhett takes it from her, “Okay, what is it?”

“It’s switching your titles so that you’re president of the company. Link asked me to do it.”

Rhett immediately pulls his pen away from the paper, “What? Why?”

Stevie won’t look him in the eye, “Link asked me to do it. A couple months ago, actually, but I just now got around to it.”

“Why would he ask you to do that? He didn’t talk to me about it,” Rhett says, hackles rising. 

“You’ll have to ask him, Rhett. You know how he likes to have a plan and be prepared,” Stevie says carefully.

“Stevie, what are you talking about? He’s doing well, he isn’t going to die,” Rhett says with a crazed laugh, shoving the clipboard back at her. What he really means is Link can’t die. 

“Rhett…” she closes her eyes and sighs, “Obviously, I’m hoping and praying that’s the case. I’m just doing what he asked for his peace of mind. You need to talk with him, I’m not sure you’re on the same page.”

“There is no other page to be on,” Rhett insists, “He’s doing well, he’s getting better.” Stevie waits with nothing to say as Rhett crumbles amongst revelations in front of her. “He’s fine, right? He’s gonna be fine.” For the first time, he entertains the thought of Link dying and it makes his chest ache.

“You know more about his treatments than I do,” Stevie whispers.

“He can’t die, Stevie, I need him. I can’t live without him. I haven’t even- I haven’t even told him…” He drops his head into his hands, shoulders shaking. 

Stevie rests a hand on his arm in comfort and she sniffs, holding back tears of her own, “Sorry, I broke down like this at my desk a few days ago. I don’t know what to say, Rhett. Whatever you haven’t told him, you need to tell him soon.”

Rhett takes a moment to pull himself together, a future without Link scrolling through his mind, tearing him apart frame by frame. He looks up at Stevie, eyes red. “I love him. I’m in love with him. I have been for a long time.”

Stevie nods, “Tell him,” she whispers, squeezing his arm and leaving. 

Link is at work the next day and Rhett can tell he’s feeling good without the radiation. They even manage to film two episodes, Link’s laughs coming free and genuine. All day, Rhett feels like he can’t breathe, confession on the tip of his tongue every time they’re alone. But it doesn’t feel right, so he quickly agrees when Link proposes they work at the creative house on Friday. However, every moment with Link before Friday comes is agonizing. It’s like the floodgates were opened once Rhett admitted his attraction out loud. The small touches and comforts they’d fallen into the habit of giving double and Rhett has to stop himself from giving Link a kiss on the forehead multiple times per day. 

Over the course of the illness, Link has mellowed out in his work life. Rhett suspects part of it is because he’s been forced to, but it seems that he’s paying more attention to the little things and not stressing over plans and appointments. Rhett makes him pick where they get lunch from and he notices Link doesn't have any reservations about ordering his favorite things, regardless of price, standing up for himself every time Rhett teases him about asking for no tomatoes. 

Link gets to the creative house before him on Friday and Rhett enters quietly, hoping to steal a moment of pause simply to watch his best friend. He leans in the doorway of Link’s office, watching him type away at his computer, shoulders hunched over the desk, music playing in his earbuds. This is the Link he fell in love with, focused and driven and hard working and always, always heart stoppingly beautiful. He’s wearing that black sweatshirt with the rose on the sleeve that looks so good on him. Even though the cancer has taken the color from his face and the definition from his muscles, Rhett stares at him just as he always has. He’s noticed a little bit of color back in his cheeks these past few days, too, and it lifts his spirits. 

Eventually, he knocks on the door frame, at last revealing his presence. Link turns in his chair and gives him that mischievous grin, eyes sparkling with energy Rhett hasn’t seen since their appearance on the Tonight Show. That’s what gives him the courage to say, “I need to tell you something.”

The smile drops off of Link’s face and his brow furrows into an unidentifiable expression. “Okay, I need to tell you something too.” He stands, mumbling to himself, “Been putting it off.”

In silence, they settle on the couch. Rhett could swear his heartbeat is audible and it feels like it’s in his throat. They face each other and Rhett’s nerves are compounded by the look on Link’s face, still an emotion he can’t read. “You go first,” he says shakily. 

Link looks into his eyes intently before his gaze drops to the hand resting on Rhett’s knee. He stares at it for a long time before slipping his hand beneath it and interlocking their fingers. “I’m stopping treatment,” he says, eyes flitting up to meet Rhett’s and then dropping to their hands again. “The doctor gave me a few months to live.”

It feels like the room is tilting sideways. Rhett opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. He desperately searches the eyes of the man in front of him, but all he finds is reluctant confirmation of the truth in his words. With his free hand, Rhett gently caresses Link’s cheek, tears welling in his eyes as the gravity of the situation hits him like a train. Nothing else left to him, he leans forward and captures Link’s lips in a kiss. He kisses him gently, almost like he’s breakable, but Link quickly reminds him that he’s not. He kisses back with the energy and intensity he’s had since first grade, gripping a fist full of the front of Rhett’s shirt. 

The force and desperation of it pushes Rhett back on the couch, Link clumsily climbing on top of him, lips never parting, like he’s scrambling to take what he can get while he has it. Decades of inhibition finally stripped away, they kiss until they can’t breathe, at last pulling back, panting. 

“I’m in love with you, Link,” Rhett breathes, pressing another kiss to his mouth.

“I’ve been in love with you ever since I can remember,” Link says with a lazy grin. They lay there for timeless moments, the fever disappearing as they arrive back in the real world. Link rests his head on his chest and Rhett runs tender fingers through his hair. 

“I don’t know why this is what it took to get me to realize it,” Rhett says, voice cracking at the end as the tears return.

“It’s okay,” Link whispers. Despair snakes through their silence. Rhett holds him tightly, the pressure in his chest at the prospect of living without him so much heavier than his weight. Link lifts his head simply so they can search each other’s faces, both more worried for the other than they are for themselves. 

After a while, they sit up, Link grabbing his water bottle for a long sip. Rhett doesn’t know what to do with himself except he refuses to take his hands off of Link. He’s the one to finally break the silence, asking, “Did you tell the kids?” Immediately, he regrets it, watching Link’s face fall in crushing pain.

“Yeah, I did,” he says in a shaky voice, “I had to, didn’t I?” Rhett squeezes his hand, simply watching him, completely without words of comfort, unable to empathize with the depth of his pain. “I know what it was like to grow up without a dad, Rhett,” Link says, voice seething with anger that has nowhere to go. “To be without a complete family, pitied by the people around you because you come from a broken home. I never, ever wanted my children to go through that, but now I’m leaving them without a father. At least my dad was there sometimes, but I can’t even give them that. I promised them, you know?” Watery blue eyes search out Rhett’s green ones, begging for hope or optimism or something, anything to grab onto. All Rhett can offer is his hand. “I promised I’d always be there for them, and now I won’t see them going to college, getting jobs, getting married, or having kids. I finally have my complete family that’s solely mine and I have the knowledge that you love me like I’d always hoped, but I have to leave. How is that fair?” Link asks, voice breaking on the last word, tears spilling down his cheeks. 

Rhett’s heart shatters at his best friend’s helpless plea, grasping for comfort or answers, but he comes up empty. He holds him as he cries, wiping away his tears as they slow. 

When they get up from the couch, they both seem to have the same idea of sticking to a lighter mood for a while. They work like nothing happened, slipping into their usual banter. They’re eating lunch across the table from each other when Link speaks up, “These next eight episodes are gonna be my last, Rhett.”

“Okay,” Rhett says evenly, “I guess this is it, then.”

“No, Rhett, GMM isn’t the Rhett and Link show, you can change it up a little and keep going, it would be fine. Maybe even get a gorilla as a co-host like you said a while back.” Link says.

Rhett doesn't laugh at his quip, “I can’t do it without you, Link, I won’t.”

“It needs to go on, this is bigger than me,” Link insists.

“Maybe Mythical as a whole is bigger than us, but GMM isn’t. I’m not gonna sit at that desk without you by my side. You know you’d do the same,” Rhett says, meeting his eyes and holding his gaze until he gives in.

“Okay,” Link sighs, “Okay, this is it.”

“We’ll make these last ones great,” Rhett says firmly. Link nods, giving him a half smile.

Their families spend Saturday together at the Neal’s pool, easing the stress and fear surrounding their lives. Rhett and Link lounge in deck chairs while their wives take a break inside. It was only after he started driving home the day before that it occurred to Rhett that kissing Link wasn’t okay. Like the rest of the physical things in their relationship, it felt like a simple progression, almost like they would have kissed eventually whether they’d admitted their love or not. But that is no excuse. It nags the back of his mind every time he looks at Jessie. He can tell Link is anxious too.

“Dad! Link!” Shepherd shouts, running up to the pair, Lando on his heels. “I caught a frog!”

“Wow, that’s cool, buddy,” Rhett says with a smile, observing the offending amphibian. 

“When you let him go, make sure it’s in the grass,” Link suggests. 

Shepherd retreats, frog in hand, but Lando sticks around, standing next to his dad and putting an arm on the back of his chair. “Isn’t that awesome, dad? He had a black line on his head.”

“Pretty neat,” Link concedes with a grin, “I bet he’ll get some tasty flies for lunch after Shepherd lets him go.”

“Lando, come here!” Lincoln shouts, “Cannonball competition!”

Rhett smiles as he observes Lando’s hesitation, so much like Link when he was younger. “Gimme a hug,” Link says, holding out an arm for his son. Before Lando steps away, he overhears Link saying, “Now remember my cannonball tips. I even beat Rhett a couple times with ‘em.” He gives an affectionate pat to his shoulder before Lando runs to participate in the competition.

“You never beat me,” Rhett says, faking offence.

“Yeah, I did,” Link insists, turning that crooked grin on him.

“Nope, I was always bigger,” Rhett says, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Link rolls his eyes, “Not in every way.” He turns back to watch the kids, but Rhett’s eyes stay on him. A blush creeps up his neck as his mind drifts to a sexual place, for the first time feeling vindicated for thinking that way, but he quickly shakes it off. It’s so easy to admire Link, especially as he lays now, eyes closed under his sunglasses and sun making the drops of water on his skin sparkle. 

He lolls his head to the side to look at Rhett again. “You’ll take care of Lily, Lincoln, and Lando, won’t you?” he asks softly, “They’ll have Christy, but the boys need a man to talk to sometimes and I trust you’ll kill any boy, or girl for that matter, who hurts my baby girl.”

Rhett isn’t strong enough to resist taking his hand. “Of course. You know, that first time you ever let anyone babysit Lily, you let Jessie and I keep her for a couple of hours. She was so small and fragile. She fell asleep on my chest. That night I promised I would never let anything happen to her.”

Link squeezes his hand, “Thank you,” he whispers. He pulls his hand away and says, “I still can’t believe your kids wouldn’t go to Christy and I if something happened.”

Rhett lets out an exasperated sigh, “I’m sorry!”

“Guess it doesn’t matter now,” Link points out. “If Lily gets married, promise me you’ll walk her down the aisle?”

“I promise,” Rhett says easily. 

With each episode they film, Rhett’s sadness sets in a little deeper. Good Mythical More gets longer and longer. They had a short meeting with the crew to let them know this would be the end of GMM, but Link decided he didn’t want to explicitly say it’s because he won’t be alive much longer. Rhett and Link assure them they’ll still have jobs. The crew interprets it in their own ways and the editing team finds it harder and harder to cut out footage. Even though Link won’t be doing Good Mythical Morning, they have plans for projects, vlogs, and ear biscuits that they’ll work on right up until Link can’t anymore. 

The day finally comes. Best friends curl up on the couch together early in the morning at the office and watch their first ever Good Mythical Morning, cringing and laughing through it. The final GMM will be coming out on Friday of the next week, but they watch the one that was posted this morning, scrolling through the comments afterward. Much of the usual negativity had dissipated after Link’s announcement of his AML, aside from the occasional viewer claiming he’s faking it.

They sit down at the desk and Rhett is already choked up. The crew is subdued today. They talked for a long time about what they wanted for the final episode, many grand ideas circulating before Link suggested they echo their first episode. At its core, GMM is simply a fifteen minute morning talk show with two best friends, and Link says they should stay true to that. There won’t be a More or anything fancy, no games, rewards, punishments, or food. 

“Does Link still have an OCD morning routine?” Rhett asks the camera.

“Let’s talk about that,” Link says with a smile. 

“Good Mythical Morning!” For fifteen minutes, they compare their current morning routines to the ones they talked about in that first episode. They’re giggly and flirty, working hard not to have a gloomy air about them. They even get the crew laughing a few times, a noticeable difference from the beginnings of the show. 

The last thing Rhett wants to do right now is bring out the wheel, but they have no choice. Link gives it a firm spin that doesn’t actually mean anything because every single space says ‘gifticality.’ “Can you believe it, Link? It landed on gifticality!”

Link laughs, “What are we gifting?”

Rhett lists off five cancer-related organizations that they’re giving five thousand dollars to each, voice getting rough on the last few words. With that, all he can do is look to Link, trusting him to finish it out. 

There’s a pause where everyone hesitates, wondering how in the world you can finish out eight years of episodes. Link knows exactly what to do. “Usually you say ‘This is it’ when something is ending,” Link says. Rhett instantly recognizes the words from their first episode. “This is it, this is the ending. We hope it was something beautiful, something special in your life.”

“You’re talking about this show, right?” Rhett asks quietly with a smile.

“Yeah, the show,” Link confirms, returning his smile. “We’re glad that you joined us. Thanks for watching. We wanted this to be something special, something mythical, we wanted this to be part of your daily routine. Maybe you didn’t watch in the morning, we recognize it could have been in the afternoon or before you went to bed.”

“But it’s always a mythical morning somewhere,” Rhett cuts in, fighting back his tears. 

Link chuckles, “We never put that on a t-shirt.” Rhett watches him swallow as he makes decisive eye contact with the camera. He’s always been so good at that. “Whenever you watch the show, that’s when your mythical morning happens. Though there won’t be any new content, we hope to still be your haven from sad, dreary news stories and celebrity news. We hope this has been a bright spot in your day. We hope we’ve been here for you because you have been here for us since the very beginning.” The studio is dead silent, holding its breath. 

He turns to look at Rhett and they hold eye contact for a little too long, knees resting against each other under the desk. They turn back to the camera at the same time. “Remember to always be your mythical best. See you around,” Link says with a grin. 

A few seconds pass and then someone says “Cut!” and the spell is broken, sigh rushing out of the room. Rhett takes a deep breath and looks at Link. He’s still facing the camera, tears sliding silently down his face. 

“You gonna be okay?” Rhett asks him gently, reaching for his hand. Link nods, still staring forward. Rhett runs his free hand over the surface of the desk, eyeing the nicks and stains that are imperceptible on camera. “It was good,” Rhett murmurs, mostly to himself, though he hopes Link is listening. “It was really good.”

Link nods, holding tight to his hand, “It was good, but we’re not done.”

“We aren’t done,” Rhett echos, watching his best friend stand and head toward their office without one glance back. Just as one of them is always following the other, Rhett goes after him a few minutes later, not without a small smile from Stevie.

A week later, they visit the local children’s hospital and Rhett could swear he falls in love with Link all over again. They’ve interacted with children before, but Stevie went to great lengths to find their biggest fans in hospitals in the area. The first little girl is shy, but she warms up to them quickly. Link sits on the edge of the bed and tells her jokes, getting her giggling and wearing a bright smile of his own. They talk to parents and siblings, trying to make as many days as possible. They’re in the hospital for at least five hours and Rhett’s stomach is begging him for food, but Rhett would rather starve than ask Link to leave now, as he looks through a comic book with a little boy who has leukemia. He’s pretty sure they talk to every person in the building who’s even heard of them by the time they return to the parking lot. Rhett finds himself thinking it would have made a good vlog, but Link insisted on no cameras, just them. 

“Apparently, I just cry all the time now,” Link says with a laugh as they sit in the car, rubbing his eyes.

“Cry all you want man, you’re allowed, long as we can get something to eat,” Rhett says as he backs out of the parking space.

Link grins, “Yeah, okay.”

Since the trip to New York took so much out of Link, the Neals decide to stay in LA for Christmas. Naturally, the McLaughlins follow their lead. The sense that every second with Link is precious follows them everywhere, grating on Rhett’s peace of mind.

From the kitchen, Rhett observes his best friend huddled in the corner of the couch. He really does look ill now. It’s so much better than when he was in treatment, nauseous and vomiting all the time, but there’s no color in his cheeks and he’s very thin. It’s Christmas Eve morning and the Neals are spending the day at the McLaughlin’s. “No dreary faces, babe, it’s Christmas Eve,” Jessie says, bumping him with her hip, “Link’s here for you to spend the day with him, not for you to gawk.” She gives him a wink which sends a shiver of fear down his spine, wondering if she knows what’s really happened between them. 

As instructed, he goes to sit next to Link who takes his attention from the Christmas movie on the TV in favor of looking at him. “Hey, brother,” he says quietly.

Rhett smiles, “How you feeling?” His eyes linger on a cluster of bruises that refuse to heal coloring Link’s forearm. He finds himself wondering what it’d be like to suck a hickey into his neck and for it to last so much longer than it should. It’s a morbidly enticing thought.

“I’m good,” Link nods, “Content.” They sit in silence for a moment, murmur of the TV in the background, before Link fixes him with his full attention. “How are you feeling?”

Rhett’s tempted to brush it off with a good old southerner ‘I’m fine,’ but he’s always been bad at lying to Link, especially now. He sighs, hand absentmindedly drifting down to brush his fingers over Link’s knee, surprised at how much comfort such a small touch can give him. “I’m okay,” he says with an exhale, going back and forth in his head before mumbling, “Feels like I’m missing you before I have too.”

“You’re gonna have to stop that, man, I’m sittin’ right here,” Link says with a small smile, briefly taking his hand before letting go and turning back to the TV. “Die Hard is next.”

Rhett laughs, throwing his arms up on the back of the couch, inadvertently placing one arm around Link’s shoulders. “One of my favorites,” Rhett states. They enjoy the movie immensely, occasionally cheering on John McClane. Link gets dramatic about the blood and Rhett teases him through it. At one point, Rhett catches Jessie watching them and smiling from the kitchen and it sends a shot of guilt through him. He’s gonna have to tell her and part of him just wants to wait until long after Link is gone where the information poses no threat. He’s just full of morbid thoughts today. 

At last, they get around to the big Christmas lunch their wives worked so hard on. Usually, Rhett would have helped more, but Jessie threatened him to get out of the kitchen and spend time with Link. As the kids speculate about what Santa is going to bring them, Rhett looks around the table, taking in the faces of the people he loves so much. One of them very likely won’t be here a year from now and the thought twists his stomach into knots. Four more of the people at the table will be leaning on him more than they have before, in the future that’s rushing towards them far too quickly. Rhett can’t help but realize that this is a treasured moment he can never get back, the seconds before you jump out of a plane into free fall. He can’t help but bump Link’s knee under the table. His best friend shoots him a smile.

After a handful of afternoon games, Rhett slips away to stand on the back porch, seeking a few moment’s quiet. Link doesn’t count when it comes to being alone, so when the man steps outside several minutes later, he doesn’t ask him to leave. They stand close and when their hands have brushed for a third time, Rhett hooks his pinky with Link’s.

“We never really talked about this, did we?” Link asks, voice hushed, eyes forward.

“Should we?” Rhett asks, already knowing the answer.

“Yes,” Link confirms before he strides into the yard, putting distance between them and watchful eyes and listening ears. Rhett follows.

He tries to look casual, though he’s anything but. If you’d told him six months ago he’d get to kiss Link and that Link loves him as more than a friend, he would have wanted to know what happened, if he was going to get the fevered nights he dreamed of in college and the moans of lust he imagined guiltily while lying next to his wife. Now, he could care less about getting those things. All he knows is, he has to kiss Link again before he’s gone. 

Link meets his eyes, face guilt ridden. Rhett’s eyes drop to his lips even though he knows he shouldn’t. “I feel horrible, Rhett,” Link confesses, “I don’t want to hurt Christy. I love her just as much as I always have. But I’ve always loved you too. We have everything we ever wanted except this. I don’t think it’d be right to ask for it.”

Hearing him say it as easily as that is like a slap in the face. Through the handful of sentences they murmured to each other a few weeks ago, Rhett gathered that Link came to terms with his love long before he did, but he had no idea how long. These emotions are old and long since realized for him. Even though it’s going to hurt Rhett so much more if they do it like this, he knows his friend is right. He loves his wife and it’s simply too late for them. They have no right to ask for anything. 

“I feel the same way about Jessie,” Rhett says, a bit of nausea gathering in his stomach. “I’m sorry if it’s crude to put it this way, but I’m the one stuck with the long term consequences.”

Link nods, eyes falling to his chest, “I won’t go to my grave without telling Christy what happened.”

“Okay. I’ll tell Jessie.” 

Link looks up at him, clear blue eyes holding all of the things they could have had, all the things that are within their grasp that they are stopping themselves from reaching for. “So we have to keep it platonic. As much as I’ve wanted to kiss you these past few weeks,” Link says with a chuckle.

“One more time,” Rhett requests, barely a whisper.

“Okay,” Link exhales, glancing toward the house before returning his undivided attention to Rhett. 

Rhett allows himself a moment to drown in that perfect blue, the color that’s always felt like safety and home. He cups a hand around the back of Link’s neck, fingers brushing the short hairs at his nape as he pulls him in for a deep and loving kiss. A few seconds is as long as he dares to let it last before someone sees them or he loses control of himself. They pull back and look at each other, breathless and desperate, pained. Link’s eyes are brighter than they have been in months and his soft pink lips look even pinker with Rhett’s kiss lingering on them. 

“I love you,” Link breathes, small smile lifting his mouth.

“I love you too,” Rhett says, without inhibition or reservation, hoping there’s a world out there where he doesn’t have to box up his love for Link and throw away the key. They walk back to the house together, as close to hand in hand as they can get.

With this new mutual understanding between them, the night is spent relaxed and at ease. After a dinner of heavy leftovers, the families open presents, covering the living room in a flurry of wrapping paper. All four adults talk over glasses of wine as their children dig into their gifts with whispered excitement about santa from the ones who still believe. It’s everything Rhett could wish for aside from one thing. Hand in his wife’s drawing lazy circles over her knuckles, he makes eye contact with Link, wishing his other hand could be in his. 

Since the boys are getting older, they don’t get up at the crack of dawn on Christmas morning, allowing a few more hours to sleep in. “Merry Christmas, honey,” Jessie murmurs as they wake.

“Merry Christmas,” Rhett replies, leaning over to kiss her forehead, silently promising himself he’ll tell her about what happened between him and Link tomorrow. Christmas day isn’t right for those kinds of conversations.

They snack and laugh and play games all day, distancing themselves from the foreboding atmosphere that’s been surrounding them. As Rhett sits waiting for Shepherd to play his turn, he wonders what it’s like at the Neal’s right now, worried about how Link is doing. The rest of his day is sprinkled with thoughts like that and he tries to convince himself he worries about Link that often every day.

They usually stay up late on Christmas, so it’s past midnight when Rhett is brushing his teeth and washing his face to get ready for bed. His phone starts vibrating on the counter and he hangs the towel up before grabbing it, stomach sinking to his feet when he sees that it’s Christy. A million scenarios flash through his mind as he presses the answer call button.

“Hey Rhett,” comes Christy’s calm voice, “I wanted to let you know we’re at the hospital.”

Rhett grips the counter so hard he swears he could crack it. “What happened?” he asks.

“Link passed out. We don’t know what’s wrong yet,” she says cautiously. 

Rhett’s knees give out and he collapses into the counter, knocking bathroom products to the floor in the process.

“Rhett?” calls Jessie when she hears the crash. After receiving no answer, she rushes into the room to find her husband leaning heavily on the bathroom sink, panic in his eyes, phone about to slip from his hand. “Woah, hey, what’s wrong?” She runs a soothing hand over his back and takes the phone. “Christy?” They exchange a few sentences before Jessie says, “Okay, we’ll be there soon,” and hangs up.

“Rhett, look at me,” she says gently, taking one of his hands. The man’s eyes are squeezed shut, breath coming erratic and short. He sinks to the floor and Jessie guides him there, trying to prevent injury. “Hey, Link’s okay. He’s in the hospital, but he’s alive.You can go see him,” Jessie explains.

Logically, Rhett knows all of that, but he’s still latched onto _Link passed out. We don’t know what’s wrong. _“What if he doesn’t wake up?” Rhett whimpers, curling in on himself on the cold bathroom floor. Unfortunately, his wife cannot answer that, so she sits with him in silence. He breaks into sobs soon after that, gut-wrenching, heart-breaking sobs that make his whole body shudder. The worst of it is, he knows even if Link is okay this time, there are no promises for the next phone call.__

__He opens blurry eyes and sees his wife’s patient face and it dissolves him into tears all over again. He grabs her hands, holding them tight, gasping out an apology, “I’m sorry, Jessie, I’m so, so sorry.”_ _

__“Shh,” she hushes, “It’s okay. It’s gonna be okay.”_ _

__Rhett shakes his head, desperate for her to get it, guilt compounding with every kind word from her that he doesn’t deserve. “I kissed him. I love him and I kissed him and I didn’t tell you. I’m sorry.”_ _

__“Hey, hey,” Jessie says, cupping his face and lifting his chin, “Take a deep breath, honey, it’s gonna be alright.”_ _

__Rhett doesn’t know what response he was looking for, but the fact that she doesn’t get up and leave is enough for him. He attempts a deep breath in and his heart rate finally begins to slow. His wits about him a little more, he pulls his wife to his chest and holds on for dear life, matching her breathing to calm down. She gives him a kiss and runs a soothing hand through his hair, allowing him time to pull himself together._ _

__After a while, they get up from the bathroom floor and silently get ready to leave for the hospital. Rhett sits at the kitchen counter while Jessie writes a note to the boys. She puts the pen down and walks over to her husband, resting her hands on his shoulders. “Do you want to explain a little more about what you said earlier?” she asks slowly._ _

__Rhett takes a deep breath, steadying himself,hands on her hips, “Link and I kissed a few weeks ago and again on Christmas Eve. Unfortunately, it took the illness and everything for me to realize that I love him as more than a friend. It never went further than a kiss and we never planned for it to. I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you. Nothing else like that will happen and I will do anything to make it up to you. I love you more than I can ever explain, I’ve just been lucky enough to be able to choose both of you all my life. On this, I had to choose you.”_ _

__To his surprise, Jessie smiles, “I love you too, Rhett. By the time I married you, I knew Link was always gonna be along for the ride too. It’s okay and I’m honestly surprised it hasn’t happened until now. You can kiss him, babe, I’m not gonna stop you, especially under these circumstances.” Rhett has no answer, so he just pulls her into another hug, burying his face in her shoulder. “If you were asking for more, it might be a little different…” Rhett squeezes her at that, making her laugh, “But it’s about time you two idiots kissed.” They stay like that for a while, smiling into each other's shoulders, Rhett fighting off tears again. “Now, let's go be there for the Neals,” Jessie says, pulling away, “That became one of my obligations the moment I married you.” She takes Rhett’s hand and smiles up at him, “McLaughlins take care of Neals.”_ _

__It’s easier said than done. Jessie goes to comfort Christy the moment they enter the waiting room and Rhett paces relentlessly, no doubt aggravating the handful of other people there, but he doesn’t care. “Mrs. Neal?” A nurse finally calls. Christy follows her back and Jessie and Rhett are left waiting, wife rubbing circles into her husband’s arm to keep him from exploding._ _

__At last, Christy returns, a relieved expression on her face, “He’s still asleep, but he’s okay. A cut got infected and it caught up with him too fast. He’ll be here a couple of days to recover. Rhett, you can probably go see him. I guess I’ll drive home to get clothes and check on the kids.” Christy rubs the bridge of her nose, obviously fighting exhaustion and a headache._ _

__“I can stay the night,” Rhett offers, “You go home and get some rest since you’ll be back and forth from here the next few days.” Christy easily gives in and soon Rhett is facing the door of Link’s hospital room._ _

__He knocks gently as a formality and pushes open the door, heart stopping at the scene behind it. Link is lying motionless, surrounded by white pillows and sheets in the hospital bed, charcoal grey hair stark against the background. If not for the beeping heart monitor, Rhett would think he was dead. The thought makes his next steps shaky as he pulls a chair up to the bedside. He doesn’t know what to do at first, but now with the full permission of his wife, he clasps Link’s hand in his own that looks incredibly tan against his friend’s pale skin. He lays his head down on his arm on top of the blankets, eyes already drooping closed. He lifts Link’s knuckles to his lips and kisses them gently, tears welling in his eyes._ _

__Link’s alive and that’s all that matters. He tries not to think about the future, only now, with the pulse in Link’s wrist pressing down on his fingertips. A few more tears slide down his cheeks as he falls asleep. He hopes against hope that they’ll both wake up in the morning, but a small part of him wishes they just wouldn’t._ _


	6. January: Link

His surroundings are blinding when he wakes, squinting into the sunlight and the whiteness of the room. The first thing that registers is Rhett hunched in a chair, upper body resting on the bed. Link smiles at the sight, reaching out to run his fingers tentatively through his hair. His back is gonna hate him for laying like that. Link spots tear tracks on his cheeks and frowns, knowing he was the cause. It’s unfair he can still look so good while he’s a complete mess, light refracting through the golden strands of his hair. 

Rhett wakes up after a while and Link removes his hand, but his best friend reaches up to hold it instead. “I’m not looking forward to moving,” Rhett says as he sits up with a groan.

“Sorry,” Link replies, observing the pain in his face with concern. 

“How are you feeling?” Rhett asks, letting go of his hand and standing to stretch his back.

Link shrugs, “Sluggish. I feel terrible, I should have known I was sicker than usual.”

Rhett looks like he’s about to say something else when there’s a knock on the door and Christy comes in, “Hey, babe, how are you feeling?”

Smiling at the sight of her, Link shrugs again, “Better.”

She takes the chair Rhett was previously occupying and turns to the taller man, “Jessie has breakfast for you in the waiting room.”

Rhett nods and with a meaningful look at Link, leaves the room. He turns his attention to his wife. “I’m sorry I scared you like that.”

“It’s okay, it’s not your fault,” Christy says, taking his hand.

“The kids okay?” he asks.

“Yeah, yeah, I told them it’s not that bad. I’ll bring them by to see you later. Lily wanted to come this morning, but I wasn’t sure if you’d be awake.”

Link nods, staring down at the bed sheets, trying to figure out how he wants to tell her what happened between him and Rhett. He doesn’t know what he’d do without her and he can’t let one kiss ruin what they have. “Christy, before anything else happens, I have something to tell you.” She nods for him to go on, ever patient and attentive. “Rhett and I have kissed a couple of times in the past few weeks. I should have told you right away and I’m sorry I didn’t. We haven’t done anything else and we were never going to do anything else, but that doesn’t change the dishonesty and betrayal of it. I’m in love with him. I don’t blame you if you’re mad at me. I’m so, so sorry.” He looks down at their linked hands, unable to look her in the eye anymore. “I love you so much. I’ll do anything to help you forgive me, just please don’t leave me.”

“Hey,” Christy says softly, “Look at me.” He lifts his head, finding none of the anger in her eyes he expected to find. “It’s okay, Link. I’ve known for a long time how much you love him and it’s never had any influence on how much you love me. I’ve been expecting this conversation for years because you’ve been doing everything but kissing him for a while now. I’m not mad at you and I will never leave you. I love you very much.” A shaky sob escapes Link’s throat and he pulls her in for a hug, crying his relief into her shoulder. She rests a hand on the side of his face after he lets go, wiping away a tear. “If it was anyone but Rhett I’d have a problem; but it’s always Rhett.”

Link nods, timid smile on his face, “It’s always Rhett.”

She gives him a kiss and another reassuring smile, “It’s all going to be okay. Now give that man a kiss when he comes back in here because he’s falling apart at the seams.”

Link laughs, “Okay.” He gazes into her eyes, taking in the comfort and healing it gives him. “I could never have asked for a better wife,” he says, reaching up to cover her hand that’s on his cheek, turning his head to kiss her palm.

“Just stay with me a little while longer,” she whispers.

“I will.”

Rhett and Jessie come into the room and stand on the side of the bed opposite from Christy. Link looks up at his best friend and a silent conversation passes between them as they try to figure out if the other man has told his wife and what kind of response he got. Out of the corner of his eye, he catches their wives sharing a knowing look. “We have the best wives in the world,” Link finally says, smiling up at Rhett.

“Yeah, they’re too good for us and too smart for us,” Rhett agrees, looking down and taking both Link and Jessie’s hands. 

“Now that we have all of that settled, I’m gonna work on getting well enough to get out of here,” Link announces, giving his loves’ hands a squeeze.

Christy smiles and stands, giving him a kiss on the forehead. “Come on, Jessie,” she says, laugh in her voice.

Jessie throws a cheeky wink at them before she follows her friend, making both men smile all the wider. 

“I’ll be home in a couple of days so we can record a couple more ear biscuits and finish out that script,” Link says.

Rhett rolls his eyes, “And I thought I was a workaholic.” With a teasing smile, he curls his hand around the side of Link’s neck and leans down to kiss him, slow and deliberate and free of the guilt that clouded the last two they shared. “I love you,” he says against his lips after a moment, grin following his words.

“I love you too,” Link says with a chuckle, pressing one more kiss on his mouth for good measure before playfully pushing him away. “Check on Christy for me, she won’t tell me if she’s stressed.”

“Okay, see you later, brother,” Rhett says with a smirk.

“Thought we were more than that!” Link says with a chuckle as he moves to leave. 

“Force of habit, I suppose, but you’ll always be my blood brother.”

“And you’ll always be mine.”

The next day, Rhett is sitting in the room as the nurse checks up on Link. She's positively giddy with excitement because she's a fan of theirs. Link's grateful that she remains professional, though. He closes his eyes and relaxes back into the bed when she leaves. This leads him to thinking about the man in the room with him.

“Hey Rhett?” he says quietly, cracking his eyes open.

Rhett immediately puts his book down and scoots closer to the bed, “Yeah?”

“What made you figure it out?” he asks, turning his head to look at him. 

“Figure what out?”

“That you loved me in a different way than we’ve claimed all these years?” Link doesn’t look at him while he thinks, simply closes his eyes again.

“What made me admit it to myself was when Stevie brought me the papers to sign so we could switch our titles for Mythical. It was the first time I really entertained the idea that you might not make it out of this. But looking back, I know I’ve felt this way about you for a really long time, I just refused to see it,” Rhett says, hand absentmindedly rubbing circles into the top of Link’s thigh through the sheet.

Link smiles and cracks his eyes open, “For being the smart one in this relationship, you sure were oblivious.”

Rhett laughs, “Well then, when did you realize?” 

Link sighs, eyes closing again so he doesn’t have to watch Rhett listen to what he’s about to say. “I think I understood I loved you as more than friends in high school, but it scared the living daylights out of me. I sure did like the ‘I’m dead’ move more than I let on, though.” He grins at Rhett’s snicker. “I found a name for what I felt right before we moved to LA and that’s when I realized I had no choice but to smother it.”

“Damn, we were pretty stupid,” Rhett sums it up.

“Yeah,” Link confirms, “With that lookin’ back you’ve been doin’, what are some examples? When you know you’ve liked me longer?” Rhett goes pink which makes Link grin wider. “You gotta tell me now,” Link taunts.

“Remember that episode with the body harness?”

Now it’s Link’s turn to blush, “How could I forget?”

“That was hot, man,” Rhett says with a breathy laugh, “And you loved it too.”

Link presses his head back into the pillow, “Oh gosh.” His heart rate jumps, bodily response made obvious by the beeping heart monitor.

“I can see how fast your heart rate gets!” Rhett says with an evil cackle.

“No! Rhett! Don’t!” Link says, eyes widening.

“What about the spanking episode? You practically begged Alex to give you more,” Rhett says, gaze glued on the jumping line of Link’s heart rate that promptly spikes at the memory.

“I know the fans talk about that one,” Link chuckles, trying to focus on his breathing.

“That time when we guessed candle scents and poured wax on each other,” Rhett says, giggling as he watches his best friend squirm.

“Rhett, stop, someone will come in here if it gets too high.”

“Nipple clips in that one more. You barely held it together.”

“Rhett,” Link groans, heart rate continually climbing. 

“Don’t forget when we tested jeans and spanked each other,” Rhett says, bursting into laughter when Link’s heart rate gets drastically faster. 

“Mr. Neal, are you feeling okay?” asks a nurse as she rushes into the room.

In the seconds before she gets close enough to overhear, Rhett leans in to his ear and mutters, “You kinky bastard.”

The nurse observes his beet read face as she checks the monitor, “I’m fine, sorry. This idiot over here,” Link says with a glare at his best friend, “Just wanted to see my heart rate spike.”

“Ah, I see,” the nurse says, silencing the beeping, “Try not to do that again.” She gives Link a look, but quickly turns it more pointedly on Rhett who is blatantly incriminating himself by laughing into his hands. 

“Sorry,” he says, still giggling.

The moment she’s out of the room, Link continues glaring at Rhett, “Let’s hook you up to one of these and see how high I could get your heart rate if I put that body chain back on.”

That stops Rhett in his laughter and he runs a hand through his hair, eyes wide, “Okay, okay.”

Link grins, “The only people we were oblivious to was each other, brother.”

“Yeah, we were,” Rhett agrees, “At least we got it figured out now.” Link nods and smiles, taking his hand again.

Even though Link is tired and weak, he insists on going to the park the day he gets out of the hospital, claiming he’s been inside too long. That’s how the McLaughlins and Neals end up in a pavilion at the park late that afternoon, dinner spread over the picnic tables. The kids are tossing the football around and the adults are chatting, carefully staying away from anything that could bring their spirits down. 

After a while, Link notices Lincoln sitting at a table to the side by himself. It’s very unlike his son not to be involved in the fray, so he stands and goes over to him, not without aching muscles. He sits beside him and places a gentle hand on his shoulder, allowing silence to encompass them for a moment.

“Are you okay, Lincoln?” he asks.

“I don’t know,” the boy sighs, not looking up at his dad. Link waits patiently until he speaks again, “I know we have to make happy memories in the time we have left with you, but it just feels like we shouldn’t be happy right now.”

“Yeah, it’s hard,” Link says, absentmindedly messing with his ring. 

“I don’t want you to go,” Lincoln whispers, voice catching.

Link squeezes his shoulder, “I know,” he murmurs. “I’m proud of you, Lincoln, don’t ever forget that. You’re going to grow into a good man. I just wish I could be at your high school graduation, and college should you choose to go. You’re fortunate to have the opportunity for such a good education. I’m so sorry I can’t be at your wedding. You’ll make some man or woman, some person, really happy should you choose to get married. I’m proud of you no matter what you choose, okay? And you would make a really great dad.”

Lincoln finally turns his head to look at him, mustering a halfhearted smile, “Thanks, dad. I’ll always remember that.” He leans into Link’s side who wraps an arm around him.

“Don’t ever shy away from letting yourself feel emotions. If you ever need help with that, I’m sure you can talk to Rhett,” Link says.

Lincoln nods, “Okay. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Hey, Link, it’s about to rain!” Rhett shouts across the pavilion. Lincoln stands up and then offers his dad an arm to lean on as he struggles to get up through the pain. Thunder shakes the concrete, making the younger boys start yelling and laughing. Everyone rushes to pack up the food and start walking back to the cars. Their families walk ahead, but Link can’t move very fast, so Rhett walks faithfully beside him up the sidewalk. 

With another crash of thunder, the bottom drops out of the sky and Link simply grins through the rain soaking his face. “Can’t let you get soaked!” Rhett says, even though it’s fruitless, but before he knows it, he’s being swept off his feet and into the arms of his best friend, both men laughing hysterically.

“Rhett!” Link shouts, just for the fun of it. He hooks an arm around his neck and giggles into his shoulder. They finally reach the cars, both soaked to the bone and laughing hard enough for an ab workout, to find that their families hadn’t made it to shelter in time and were also caught in the rain. They’d thrown the food into the trunks and then taken their dads’ and husbands’ leads, running around and jumping in the rain. Right before Rhett can put him down, Link pushes a hand into the back of his hair and gives him a happy, sopping kiss, smiling all the way through. 

The moment his feet are on the ground, Link grabs his wife around the waist and kisses her too, spinning them around. She laughs, bright and genuine, and it’s the first time he’s seen joy in her eyes in far too long. Adults and kids frolic in the storm until they’re tired out and climb into the cars soaking wet. Usually, Link would be anxious about getting the car so dirty, but he can’t bring himself to care today. It was a happy day and that’s all that matters.

Link hangs on to those good memories as he huddles under the blankets the next morning. The oxycodone isn’t kicking the pain and he’s not convinced he’s gonna make it out of bed today. “Hey, dad,” Lily says softly, sliding a bowl onto the bedside table as Link pushes himself into a sitting position.

“Hey, baby,” he replies smiling.

“I made up some mini wheats for you. I know you don’t usually eat that anymore, but I thought it might be a nice memory,” Lily says, “Mom wanted me to tell you she’ll be back right after she drops us off at school.”

“Thank you, Lily, I’ve been craving some mini wheats,” Link pats her hand that’s resting on his knee. “Have a good day at school, good luck on your Spanish quiz.”

She stands and hugs him, “Thanks for helping me with my flashcards. Love you, dad.”

“Love you too.”

She’s barely made it out of the room as the boys chase each other through the doorway. “Bye, dad!” Lando says as he jumps onto the empty side of the bed.

Lincoln wraps an arm around his shoulders, “See you tonight, dad.”

Link smiles wide, “Love you, boys. Be good in class and good to your mother!”

“Okay!” they shout as they race back down the stairs.

Link scoops cereal into his mouth, listening to car doors slam and the garage close. He sends a text to Rhett telling him he won’t be in today. His best friend is quick to reply that he’ll drop by that afternoon. 

With the promise of about an hour alone at the house, Link cuddles into his blankets and lets lose a visceral groan. He can’t move without pain, despite the soft mattress and cozy sheets. He tosses and turns, desperate to get comfortable, but it’s impossible and eventually a few tears of frustration slip from his eyes. 

He wants to give up and he realizes by technicality, he already has. He has no more say in the matter. It’s just waiting. In that waiting, he eventually falls asleep and only wakes when he feels a weight on the bed. It’s his saint of a wife. He fumbles for her without opening his eyes, hoping for a hand or something. She intertwines their fingers with a soft laugh and lays beside him. “Hi,” she whispers.

“Hi,” Link relipes, smile pulling on his mouth.

“How are you feeling?” she asks.

Link can feel her breath on his face, so he opens his eyes to see his wife which makes his smile form fully, “Better now that you’re here.” She tosses her shoes on the floor and climbs under the covers with him. Used to be, he’d be more picky about getting in the sheets in normal clothes like that, but he can’t find the energy to care right now. She snuggles in close. “You’re warm,” she comments. Link doesn’t reply, but he breathes in the comforting scent of her hair, letting it wash over him and ease the pain just a little bit. 

“How are you doin’, baby?” he asks after a while.

“Okay,” she sighs, “Been missing you in some ways.” He can’t tell her everything is going to be alright. He could tell her she’ll be taken care of monetarily. He could tell her there are lots of people who will support her. He could tell her that the kids are going to make it through this. But he doesn’t, because those words of comfort carry with them the promise that he will die. They could have all the money and support in the world, but it won’t change the fact that she’s going to have to bury her husband far too young.

“I love you,” he murmurs, “I love you more than anything.” He’s been saying it a lot lately, mostly to make sure she knows it before he’s gone and to reassure her of it in light of the new aspects of he and Rhett’s relationship. It’s true he’s loved Rhett longer, but there’s enough space in his heart for his endless love of both of them. 

“Both the boys know they can go to Rhett if they need to. He’s gonna look after the four of you for me,” Link says, mostly for his own peace of mind.

“Babe, I do believe that, specifically for the long run, but you and I both know he’s going to struggle the most out of anyone. He won’t be fit to support people for a while after you’re gone,” Christy looks up at him, asking him to see the truth.

He sees it and he sighs, “I know you’ll be okay. You’re one of the strongest people I know. It’s going to be hard, but I know you’ll be okay. Rhett, I’m not so sure. It isn’t that he’s not strong, it’s just… I don’t know what this will do to him. I don’t know what I’d do if it was the other way around.”

“He’ll be okay, Link,” Christy tells him, “We’ll make sure he’s okay.”

“I know,” Link whispers, “I know. I love you, I love you both.”

“I love you too,” Christy kisses his cheek and then gets out of the bed because she has a lot to do. Link lays awake again for a while, worry swirling in his mind. He hates this, hates it so much.

Again, he’s awoken by someone sitting on the bed. They’re too heavy to be his wife, so he smiles into his pillow because Rhett is there. The big man spreads out on top of the covers, not touching him, just laying close. Link treasures it, smiling wider when Rhett’s foot rests just close enough to his to touch through the bedspread. They’ve always done something like that, gaining one point of contact just to keep each other grounded. “Hey, brother,” Link croaks at last, opening his eyes.

Rhett turns to look at him, soft smile peeking out from his beard, “Hey, Link.”

“What’d I miss today?” Link asks, rubbing his eyes and sitting up, grabbing his glasses. 

“Nothing much. I’m not productive when you aren’t there and Stevie isn’t brave enough to get onto me about it. We moved some money around so we can donate more to cancer charities,” Rhett says, running a hand through his hair and fanning it over the pillow.

Link laughs at the sight, “Good.”

Rhett offers, “Do you need anything?”

“No, just be here with me,” Link requests, leaning back against the headboard and closing his eyes. 

“Are you in pain?” he asks quietly.

Link cracks his eyes open to gauge his friend’s mood, trying to decide how truthful he wants to be. “A little bit,” he concedes. 

Rhett opens his arms and says gruffly, “Come ‘ere.”

Without hesitation, Link gets out from under the covers and crawls into Rhett’s arms, immediately relaxing when he’s cuddled into his chest.

“Office isn’t the same without you,” Rhett says into his hair.

Giggling at the way his breath tickles his scalp, Link mutters, “I’m sorry.”

“I wish you didn’t have to go,” Rhett says, barely a whisper like he’s terrified to say it.

“I know, bo,” Link says, term of endearment a slip of the tongue. Comforting Rhett just sends him back to their childhood. Usually Rhett would be the one to do the comforting, but Link became attuned to him and offered comfort even when he would never admit he needed it. 

“Why’d we ever stop calling each other that?” Rhett asks.

“I don’t know. We should start again,” Link says, smiling into his chest. 

“Alright, bo,” Rhett murmurs, pressing a kiss into his hair.

“Middle school us would be shocked at where we are now,” Link muses.

“Current me still is sometimes,” Rhett says.

“Well that’s cause you act like a middle schooler sometimes,” Link teases. 

“Oh, sure, you’re one to talk.” Link can hear the eye roll in his voice. 

“We built our careers on doing stuff our inner middle schoolers love, so I guess we shouldn’t be too hard on them,” Link says.

“Guess not. Middle school you would never be in the same room as some of the food we’ve eaten, though,” Rhett says, hand sliding slowly up and down his back.

Link laughs, “Probably not, but he’d do it if you used all your persuasion tactics.”

“I really could get you to do anything, couldn’t I?” Rhett chuckles. 

“You still do,” Link reminds him. 

They lay in silence for a long time, just listening to each other’s breathing, knowing the other is there. Wordlessly, Rhett’s hand comes up to cup the back of Link’s head, tilting his face back so he can kiss him gently. They part after a moment and Rhett says, “I can’t believe it took us so long to start doing that.”

“You have know idea how many years I’ve wanted to, but it happened when it happened,” Link says, leaning in to kiss him again with a little more of his trademark intensity.

“It happened when it happened,” Rhett echos, bowing his head for a third kiss with a smile on his face.


	7. February: Link

He hadn’t felt well enough to go into work one Friday morning, but he’s feeling better than usual after dinner. Link drives to the office with windows down and music blaring even though it’s chilly, just for the nostalgia of his teenage years driving around with Rhett. He expects the office to be dark and quiet at this hour, perfect for Link to get some work done and hopefully not get a headache. What he doesn’t expect is for Rhett’s car to still be there. 

Link enters their office with some level of caution since this is out of the ordinary for Rhett, especially since he was at the office without him today. He finds his best friend hunched over his desk with his face buried in his arms. Only one lamp is on. There is paperwork, pens, and random stuff strewn all over the floor. 

“Rhett?” Link whispers as he approaches. He doesn’t move, so he must be asleep. Link curls a hand over his shoulder, “Hey, Rhett.” The tall man shifts slowly, groaning a little from the pain his back must be in. He turns his head to the side to look up at Link. 

Blinking a couple of times, his brow furrows. “You look like an angel,” he whispers, clearly still hanging onto a dream state.

Link smiles, “I’m not quite there yet, bo. You need to sit up.” 

Rhett straightens up, breathing in sharply. “What are you doing here?” he asks as he wakes up a little more.

Pulling a chair up beside him, Link sits, saying, “I was feeling good after dinner and I wanted to get some stuff done and get out of the house. Are you okay, man?”

“Just… tired,” Rhett sighs.

“I know, me too. You don’t have to be strong for me right now, Rhett. I’m doing alright,” Link tells him, hand still resting on his shoulder.

Laughing humorlessly, Rhett shakes his head, “I’m not the one dying.”

“I’m not the one who has to keep living,” says Link. He finds himself looking at the stuff on the floor and it starts to bother him. Kneeling to pick up papers, Link tries to think of something else to say. Wordlessly, Rhett joins him. Link doesn't ask him how all this made it to the floor. 

Soon enough, they’re standing in the middle of their office, floor cleared. “This is going to sound terrible,” Rhett says, hollow chuckle following his words, “But I don’t want to go home.”

“Have you eaten?” Rhett shakes his head. “Okay, let’s get you somethin’ to eat and we’ll go to the creative house and watch a movie.” Rhett nods and follows obediently. They each let their wives know what’s going on before grabbing some fast food and happily crashing on the creative house’s living room couch. It isn’t long before they’re tangled up in each other’s arms, Rhett’s head resting on Link’s chest just so he can listen to his heartbeat. 

They didn’t mean to fall asleep, but they do anyway and neither of their bodies are happy about it in the morning. Link reaches for his phone, expecting calls from Christy, but he has none. He sends her a text anyway, letting her know he’ll be home in a few hours. 

Rhett groans as he wakes, “There’s a whole-ass bed in the other room and we fell asleep here.”

Chuckling, Link says, “Sounds about right.”

“Hand me my phone?” Rhett asks. Link grabs it off the coffee table for him since he’s at a better angle. “Jessie hasn’t called,” he mumbles.

“Christy didn’t either,” Link tells him, hand drifting down to run through his curls.

“I guess they assumed…”

“They kind of said we could.”

“We haven’t.”

“Do you want to?”

Rhett tilts his head back to look Link in the eyes then, trying to make sure they’re on the same page in this halfway conversation. “Yes, but I don’t think we should,” he whispers.

“Okay,” Link breaths, “Lay with me a few more minutes.” He wants to propose they move to the bed, but he feels like that would break the delicate balance they have. 

Link’s limbs feel heavy as he drives home and takes a seat on the couch as soon as he makes it through the door. He’s happy to see his kids, apprehensive to see what his wife is thinking, and there’s an emptiness in the pit of his stomach, longing for Rhett and for home. The night was not kind to his body and a voice in the back of his head is starting to whisper every time he closes his eyes that he might not wake up again. 

He hears the backdoor and footsteps he recognizes as his wife’s. She sits down next to him and he can practically feel her smile before he opens his eyes. “Have a good night?” she asks.

“I think it was good for Rhett. Found him asleep on his desk at the office. We were just gonna watch a movie, but we fell asleep on the couch. My muscles aren’t happy with me on that one,” he says. Christy gives him a look. “That really is all that happened, babe,” Link insists. 

She raises her hands in surrender, “Okay. Sunlight might do you some good if you want to join us out back.” Link nods and gives her a kiss before making himself stand and follow her outside to watch the kids swim. 

It’s five days before Rhett and Link spend the night together again. This time, it’s better planned and they sleep in the bed, especially because Link is only getting weaker. That’s when it becomes a weekly thing. Their wives only kind of believe them when they say they’re only sleeping, but no one is upset with anyone about it, so it’s okay. 

Link opens his eyes to a mess of curls and early morning light, shivering. Instantly, he knows he’s not making it into the office today. It’s a while before Rhett’s alarm goes off, so by the time the taller man is pulled into wakefulness, Link has been awake and aching in his bones for over an hour, thoughts swirling through his mind. Rhett pulls him closer, but his breath hitches in pain so he quickly backs away. “What’s wrong?” Rhett asks, fully awake in a split second.

“Just hurts,” Link mumbles, “You gotta get ready for work, bo. I’m sorry, I don’t think I’m up for it today.”

“No apologies,” Rhett scolds gently, kissing him and sighing into his hair, “Now I don’t wanna go either.” He rolls out of bed reluctantly, searching for clothes. 

Link swallows, taking a deep breath to voice what he’s been thinking about, “I think I need to officially resign.”

Rhett stops with one pant leg pulled up, “What?”

“It’s time for me to resign officially, Rhett. I’m only making it into the office once or twice per week,” Link explains.

“But we still have… we still need to record ear biscuits,” Rhett says, pulling on his other pant leg. 

“I’ll come in tomorrow to do it. We can make it the last one. But everything else is complete, Rhett. We’ve wrapped up all the projects and GMM is over. I know we’ve done a couple of vlogs, but I don’t want the mythical beasts to see me like this anymore. I’m sure it’s a pain for the crew to plan things around me, anyway. I’m barely doing any work,” Link says, hiding from Rhett’s emotions under the bedspread.

The room is filled with the sound of Rhett’s clothes shuffling and running water as he brushes his teeth. “I guess I can’t stop you,” Rhett finally mutters in defeat. Link peeks up at his best friend with sad eyes, trying to apologize with his gaze. “No apologies,” Rhett whispers, kissing his forehead and leaving the room. 

Several hours later, Link gathers the strength to get out his laptop and write a resignation letter for the records. Every word is a struggle. He knows he’s just going to be handing it to Rhett, but he tries to keep it professional. Tears splatter the keyboard and his hands shake badly. At last, he hits print and folds it neatly into an envelope. It feels too sacred for a simple email. 

Everything feels like a waiting game now. Link goes home and waits for his family. That evening, he waits for the next morning. He waits for the pain to go away enough to sleep. He waits to die. He can’t decide if it’s better or worse than if he was still getting treatment and fighting because even though he doesn’t feel good, at least he isn’t heaving up his guts. The night before his last day at Mythical, Link quietly gets out of bed, making sure not to wake his wife. If he’s going to be waiting, he might as well do something with his time. He eases open the back door and steps into the yard, head falling back to behold the sky. 

The number of stars is minute compared to those you can see in Buies Creek, but it’s these stars that he made a promise to six months ago. He looks at them now and thinks that maybe he fulfilled it. He swallowed down every sob, every complaint and grimace that he could. He tried so hard to make sure Rhett and Christy and his dear children saw him smile and laugh. 

But now it boils over. Every ragged breath he pulls into his lungs stings. Every time he shifts his eyes, his head throbs. Link can feel the cancer weighing him down, eating him up. A broken sob claws out of his chest before he can stop it. The tears refuse to be pushed down one more time and they spill over, coming hot and furious. He gasps in breaths that feel like pins and needles in his chest. Eventually, the pain overwhelms him and he drops to his knees, force of the fall shuttering through him. 

“Why?” he gasps at the heavens, “It wasn’t supposed to be like this.” He digs his fingers into the dirt in a desperate grasp for understanding. “I’m not supposed to die right now,” Link’s voice begins to rise in anger, “I can’t leave my kids, I can’t leave Christy. Rhett! Oh, Rhett...” The broken man weeps bodily, gasping for air and shaking in pain, curled up on the ground begging for his life. 

The sound of cars is too loud. He longs for a chorus of crickets, the soundtrack to the nights of his youth. He longs for the rushing water of the river, a sound that brings with it only memories of Rhett. He longs for Rhett’s voice, a constant murmur of ramblings or his singing once he learned guitar. 

His tear ducts at last run dry and his lungs are incapable of heaving another sob. Slowly, he gets off the ground, righting his glasses and taking as deep of a breath as he can. Shivers spur him inside and he closes the door carefully, gradually making it up the stairs and into the bathroom. Mind blank and vision hazy, he methodically cleans the dirt from under his fingernails and takes a washcloth to the earth on his skin before changing clothes. Utterly exhausted, for once he falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow. 

Rhett tries to say good morning like he usually would, but it comes out strained. All that’s scheduled for work today is the ear biscuit. Link turns his resignation letter over in his hands as they drive, brain scrambling for any reason not to give it to the man sitting next to him at the end of the day. The persistent sharp pain deep in his chest is what ultimately prevents him from coming up with any good reasons. He ignores the slight limp in his steps as they walk across the parking lot and he ignores Rhett’s arm to help him with it. 

Link valiantly manages a smile for his crew when they enter the building. There are very few people there anyway. Many of the people whose main job was Good Mythical Morning had been transferred to good and high paying jobs. He waves to Josh. Rhett has said he’ll take over Mythical kitchen in the future as it will be the only surviving Mythical youtube channel. Otherwise, everyone still in the building has a job lined up with the exception of Stevie. She insists on being there for Rhett in whatever way he needs her. Link thinks he’s been saying he’s going to write books, so he figures Stevie will figure out a way to manage that for him. Not to mention, they’ll still need her to handle what remains of Mythical after he’s gone. 

With a heavy sigh, Link sits in his desk chair for the last time to look over his notes for the ear biscuit. He’s grateful for how hard Rhett is working to act like everything is normal. Having a seat at the round table of dim lighting feels much different from the last time he sat at the GMM desk. This is where they’ve been so much more raw and emotional with the fans. When they filmed the final episode of Good Mythical Morning, there was still more to do afterwards, Link was still coming into work. This feels like a different end and it weighs heavy in Link’s sternum. 

They have a light topic for the recording, leaving ample room for Link’s goodbye.

“I have the rec this week,” Link says, taking a glance at his friend who’s simply staring at his lap. “It’s a little different from our usual recs, but I think that’s okay seeing as it’s our final ear biscuits.” He shoots Rhett a little smile that remains unseen, “I want to recommend that you never take anything for granted, especially not your friends and family. You never know what life is going to throw at you, so you have to treasure the moments you have with the people you love.” He hears Rhett sniffle, so he quickly reaches over and grabs his hand, holding on tight, not caring if it’s evident to the camera. “I’ve gotten to spend thirty-six years with this man right here, but most of the time, you don’t get that many. Don’t take things for granted.” Link looks to his best friend, willing him to meet his gaze, and he does, eyes brimming with tears. “Hashtag Ear Biscuits to continue this conversation, let us know what you thought. We won’t be speaking at you next week, but we really do love you.”

The cameras and mics are off, but both men hold still, one man swallowing down tears and the other struggling to overcome the way his ears are ringing. All at once, Rhett stands and scoops Link into a hug, burying his face in his shoulder. “Love you, Link,” he mumbles into his shoulder.

“I love you too,” Link replies. Hand in hand, they leave the ear biscuits studio together. 

Link and his family quickly find out that he’s insufferable when without something to do. As sick as he is, he still finds ways to be irritated and antsy and it wears on all four of the other Neal’s nerves. They’re practically thankful when Rhett comes to pick him up to hang out. Rhett only goes into work a few times per week anyway, with everything basically at a halt, waiting, waiting for the inevitable devastation. Link is still with them now, though, so they often get lunch with Stevie and Chase, and some of their former employees when they can. 

Another night and sleep is elusive for Link. Usually, he keeps his thoughts from diving off the rails, but tonight he lacks the energy to fight them. He can’t even bring himself to get up and walk around, so he spirals deeper and deeper into thoughts of death, silently trembling under the sheets. He wishes he’d asked Rhett to spend the night tonight because he feels guilty waking Christy for comfort since he knows he’s worn her out. But his breaths start coming shallower and faster as he thinks about home and his mama and that he’s going to die here in California. Sure, it’s been home for a while now, but never completely. 

Without warning, Link is seized with the desperate thought, ‘I can’t die here.’ It nestles in his chest and makes him feel like he can’t breathe this Los Angeles air, like only the sticky humidity and cicadas of North Carolina can satisfy him. Silent tears drip down to his pillowcase as he holds his breath in the dark room, anguished whimpers escaping his lips. It becomes unbearable and he slides out of bed, grabbing his phone and shutting himself in the bathroom in an effort to let Christy sleep. “Rhett?” he gasps into the phone the moment his best friend answers.

“Link? What’s wrong?” Rhett answers immediately, sounding wide awake. 

Link feels guilty for scaring him and waking him up for so insignificant a reason, but he can’t get it out of his head. “I’m okay, Rhett I just- I want to go home to Buies Creek. Please, take me home, I can’t die here,” he begs, tears coming in full force now.

“Okay, bo, we’ll go home. We’ll book flights in the morning, alright?”

“Okay,” Link sighs, “I have to see the river. I have to go back there before I die, I don’t want to die in California.”

“I promise you won’t, Link, I swear I’ll get you to the river. It’s gonna be okay,” Rhett murmurs soothingly into the phone, slowing Link’s gasps down to measured breaths. 

“Okay,” Link breathes, “Okay. Thank you Rhett, I’m sorry I woke you.”

“It’s okay, brother, it’s important. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“See you in the morning.”

They book flights for all four McLaughlins and all five Neals the next day and Link spends the afternoon saying goodbye to people he loves in California. Stevie was the hardest and he holds onto her for a long time, thanking her for all she’s done and asking her to take care of Rhett. She promises that of course she will. 

Miraculously, Link falls asleep on the plane, both Rhett and Christy periodically checking on him to make sure he’s still comfortable and buckled. Rhett gently shakes him awake when they land, telling him softly, “We’re home.”

Teary-eyed Mama Sue meets them there, crushing her son in a hug the moment he’s close enough. They all head back to her place for a fantastic home-cooked meal and Link smiles without pain for the first time in several weeks, surrounded by extended family from far and wide for his homecoming and his goodbye. Rhett squeezes his knee under the table. 

His best friend hugs him a little too long before they leave. The Neals will be staying with Sue while the McLaughlins are in a hotel nearby. It takes Link promising he’ll see him tomorrow for Rhett to let go and his mama’s eyebrows are raised when he turns back around. 

Link practically threatens his mother into letting him help with the dishes before they sit in the living room to catch up. One too many times, Link catches his mom and Nana staring at him sadly. While everyone heads to bed, Link sneaks out to the backyard, grinning up at the North Carolina stars. This is the sky he grew up under. There’s still some light pollution, but not as bad as in LA. Unlike a week ago, Link doesn’t feel sad as he stands with his face tilted skyward. He feels relieved and at peace. He knows Rhett will take him to the river within the next few days. He’ll get to hug his parents and his Nana and maybe have some of her cake. 

His family will return to California without him. It’s such a strange thought, but he’s glad the events of the next few days won’t be hovering over them in locations they frequent. 

With his fill of star gazing, Link goes back inside, quietly getting undressed in the dark since his wife is already in bed with the lights out. His mind might be at peace, but as he lays there his body protests. His muscles and bones are letting him know that they can’t take this much longer. In an effort to distract himself, he listens to Christy’s breathing and after a while, he suspects she isn’t asleep yet either. Husband and wife lie together in silence, grasping at sleep. 

“Are you awake, Link?” Christy whispers after a long time.

“Yes. Everything okay?” he replies. 

She turns over to face him, eyes faintly visible in the dark, “I just need to talk to you.”

That instantly makes Link anxious. The first thought he has is that she’s going to ask him not to kiss Rhett anymore since the end is getting closer. It would be hard, but he wants to respect her above everything.

“Do you regret marrying me?” she asks in a small voice.

Link nearly has whiplash from how much he wasn’t expecting that, “What?”

“I know you love me and you’ve been so good to me, but I just want to know truly if you resent marrying me when you could have had Rhett,” Christy whispers, voice heavy laden. 

“No, Christy-”

“Please be honest with me, don’t lie,” she begs.

“I’m not, Christy. I have never regretted marrying you. Sure, I’ve thought about what might have happened if I’d married him, but you are one of the best things that has ever happened to me. I could never resent you,” Link tells her, pouring as much honesty into his voice as possible. He reaches out and places a hand on her hip, thumb stroking idly. 

“I want you to be happy. I know you don’t have much longer and if you want to spend the rest of your nights with Rhett, I won’t be mad. I know it’s always been him, I know how you feel about him and I’m okay with that,” she says, reaching out a hand to stroke his cheek, “I’m giving you permission to choose him. I understand, it’s okay.”

“Christy,” Link breathes, bringing a hand up to cover hers on his face, “I am happy. I’ve been choosing both of you since I was twenty years old. I love you both immeasurably. I choose you both to the end.”

A quiet cry escapes her lips and Link pulls her close, kissing her and reminding her how much he loves her. There’s always been room enough for Christy and Rhett in his heart.


	8. March: Rhett

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For maximum emotional impact listen to Merle Haggard's "A Friend in California."

Rhett holds his wife close that evening, desperate to calm his racing mind. “What am I gonna do?” He mutters, fidgeting with his wife’s fingers.

“You just have to get through it, babe,” Jessie whispers, kissing his cheek, “I’m so sorry.” He shuts his eyes tight, but is soon distracted again by movement at the foot of the bed. Shepherd crawls up between his parents. Usually they wouldn’t allow it, but everyone is in a lenient mood. 

“What’s going to happen, dad?” Shepherd asks after a while, “Are Lily, Lincoln, and Lando gonna be okay?”

“They’ll be okay, buddy,” Rhett assures him. 

Locke comes over to sit cross-legged at the end of the bed; Jessie sits up to wrap an arm around him. “Are you gonna be okay, dad?” he asks quietly. 

“Yeah, I’ll be alright,” Rhett says, resisting the urge to make light of it somehow, “I’m sorry if my grief is hard on you for a bit afterwards. I’m going to try the best I can to keep being a good dad for you.”

“We’ll be here for you, dad,” Locke says carefully.

“Yeah,” Shepherd agrees. 

Rhett takes a deep breath, “Thank you, boys. That means a lot to me.”

The McLaughlins, generally not so touchy-feely or cuddly at all, huddle in the hotel bed together, holding each other and preparing for what’s about to come. Silently, selfishly, they’re grateful it isn't their husband and father dying, but maybe watching their closest friends go through it is worse in some ways. 

The apprehension Rhett feels for the next afternoon is similar to how he thinks he would feel for a date. Their families are spending the day together in town, but Rhett is taking Link to the river in the afternoon so they can have some alone time with each other. 

As down as he feels right now, he can’t help but smile as he gazes at Link across the table in a Bojangles. Their kids are creating chaos down the table from them, but just like their wives, they’re ignoring it. They make easy conversation about how things have changed around here and go on and on about finally having real southern sweet tea. 

Lando appears at his dad’s elbow, “Dad, do you want my biscuit?”

“I’m good, thanks buddy. Rhett might, though,” Link levels that crooked grin at him and Rhett thinks it’s incredible that he hasn’t melted from it after all these years. He holds his hand out for Lando’s biscuit. As they’ve been doing a lot recently, the Neal children slowly drift over to stand near their dad, so Shepherd and Locke are soon to follow.

“Why’re you going to the river, dad?” Locke asks, leaning on Rhett’s shoulder.

“We went there a lot when we were younger, we’ve told you the stories. We want to see it again,” Rhett says, playfully jabbing him in the side with his elbow.

“Can we come?” Shepherd asks.

“Not this time,” Link says, smiling at the boy. Lily drapes her arms over her dad’s shoulders, hugging him from behind. Lando’s got his hand and he’s messing with his wedding ring, reminding Rhett of how Link often does that himself. Link meets the eyes of all five children, smiling softly. “I love you, guys,” he says.

A chorus of “Love you too!”s respond with varying levels of understanding. 

“Alright, kids, we'd better leave your dads to their adventure,” Jessie says. Husbands and wives exchange a fortifying goodbye in the parking lot before Rhett and Link are left to drive to the river alone. 

They blast music with the windows down, singing at the top of their lungs for old time’s sake. It’s a pretty good drive from where Link’s mom lives now to their old river spot, but neither man minds. Link grips Rhett’s arm tightly as they walk down to the bank. It’s slow going, but they make it, Rhett carefully laying down a blanket for them to sit on.

The moment they’re both on the ground, Link huddles into his side, seeking the comfort of touch that they denied themselves for so long. They sit in silence for a long time, eyes on the rushing water of the river that holds so many memories. First, Rhett remembers when they returned to film the documentary and he smiles, thinking about how they loved their classic shenanigans just as much as grown men. After that, he thinks back much farther, to skinnier and dumber versions of themselves who were definitely in love and too blind to see it. He thinks back to the times they forgot their swimsuits and swam in their underwear or simply stark naked. Rhett remembers ice cream and popsicles and humidity and laying out on the bank to dry. 

“Remember that time we almost drowned?” Link asks, eyes on the water.

“Yeah, that was one of the scariest moments of my life. I thought I’d lost you,” Rhett admits.

Link leans his head on his shoulder, “Guess it all could have ended much earlier than this, then.”

“It was supposed to end much later than this,” Rhett sighs, turning his head so his nose is in Link’s soft hair. 

“When do you think was the first time we came to the river together?” Link asks a minute later, leaning into him more heavily.

Rhett laughs and gives his guess and they fall into happier memories of summer days and the games of little boys. As usual when they talk about their childhoods, Ben comes up. They talk about their happy memories with him for a while before falling silent again.

“I’ve been thinking about Ben,” Rhett says, fingers in Link’s hair where his head is resting in his lap. 

The graying man looks up at him with those youthful eyes, “You have?”

“Yeah,” Rhett breathes, gaze drifting from his friend’s intensity and finding the river again. “I feel like I’ve been given a second chance.”

“Maybe you have,” Link muses softly.

“If you really do go somewhere after you die, can you find him and tell him I’m sorry?” Rhett asks, voice wavering. 

“Of course,” Link says gently, grabbing his hand from his hair and kissing his knuckles. 

Rhett looks down at him fondly, wondering how in the world he passed up getting another layer of love from this man for so long. He wonders how it could have been different. 

What if they had never said anything to each other about their feelings? They’d be sitting on this bank now a few inches apart, maybe their knees and feet touching, comfortable yet knowing in the back of their minds that one thing would remain unsaid forever. What if they had told each other fifteen or so years ago, made it a part of their lives to be together intimately in the societal freedom of LA, whether they came out about it on the show or not. They could have trusted in their wives and each other a little more than they did and had this closeness long ago.

And then the question remains: what if they’d realized their feelings before they got married? Would they have been too young? Would it have all fallen apart? Would they have been strong enough to be together and fight the things they’d been raised knowing?

They’ll never know, just like they’ll never know what could have happened if they’d spent more time with Ben, knowing and loving him.

“I love you, Link,” Rhett says, voice shaky.

Link fixes him with that blue gaze and heart stopping smile, “I love you too, Rhett. Always have.”

Rhett scoots down so they can lay next to each other as the sun sets over them, fingers intertwined. They’re silent as the stars come out, remembering nights when they laid in the grass and made up their own constellations. 

“I missed this sky and the crickets,” Link whispers into the night, “Standin’ outside back in LA doesn’t feel right.”

“No it doesn’t. This is right,” Rhett says, not merely talking about the insects. He squeezes Link’s hand and the man squeezes back, smile dancing on his face. 

_“LA traffic is bad this time of year,” _Rhett sings into the night. Link smiles, immediately knowing what song it is._ “But there's a friend of yours in California, sure wishes you were here. And as you lay your head on your pillow tonight just remember, there's a friend of yours in California sure misses you.”_ Rhett turns his head to look at his best friend gazing up at the stars, smiling just because he’s singing. 

_"Fort Worth can get cold this time of year, but this southern Californian sun is warm. You should be here. And as you lay your head on your pillow tonight just remember, there's a friend of yours in California sure misses you. You've got a friend in California that misses you, you've got a friend in California that sure misses you.”_ His final note reverberates into the night and Rhett looks at his best friend again to find tears streaming down his cheeks. “I’m gonna miss you, Link.” 

__

__

______Link nods, words failing him, and moves closer with a pained grunt, threading his fingers into Rhett’s curls and pressing their lips together. Rhett kisses him back like it’s the last time he’ll get to, which they’re getting dangerously close to that reality. He grabs him by the hips and easily pulls him on top of himself, hands wandering just to feel him solid and alive and there. Soon enough, they’re tasting salt, but it makes their kisses that much sweeter. “I’m sorry, Rhett, I’m so sorry,” Link says between kisses. At last they have to take a breath, foreheads resting together. “I don’t want to go, Rhett.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I know, bo,” Rhett sighs, stealing another kiss._ _ _ _ _ _

______Link holds his face in his hands, eyes roaming over his features. Rhett does the same, memorizing him in this moment and begging his brain to remember every detail. “I’m not going home again, Rhett, you have to take me to the hospital,” Link says in a hushed voice._ _ _ _ _ _

______Rhett cups the back of his neck and kisses him hard. “Okay.” He gently moves him back onto the blanket, but that’s as far as he gets before he’s too frozen to do anything else. “Rhett,” Link says his name like it’s a broken plea, “I’m sorry, I have to get there in time to say goodbye to my family. I don’t think I can walk. I need you right now, Rhett.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He squeezes his eyes shut and then opens them again, trying to jump start adrenalin and get into a headspace of action. “I got you,” he says, scooping him up into his arms and grabbing the blanket. He’s so light it’s terrifying and his head rests against Rhett’s shoulder like he can’t pick it up anymore. Rhett gently places him in the car and buckles him in before starting the drive to the hospital and calling Christy. She’s unbelievably calm as she speaks to him, though they have technically had a few months to mentally prepare for this. On the outside, Rhett is composed, but inside he’s crumbling._ _ _ _ _ _

______Rhett carries him into the ER, heading straight for the desk and asking for help. He tells the nurses what he knows as they roll him on a stretcher down the hallway, adrenalin the only thing putting one foot in front of the other. Soon enough, Link is being pumped full of painkillers, but as Rhett expected, there’s nothing they can do at this point except make him more comfortable._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sitting in a chair at his bedside, Rhett internally pleads with Link to wake up one more time. If he doesn’t get to say goodbye to his wife and children, Rhett will blame himself forever. Link takes a deep breath in and turns his head a little before those gorgeous eyes blink open. “Rhett?” he asks sluggish._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey, there. They’re giving you pain killers to take the edge off. Christy and the kids should be here soon,” Rhett tells him, taking his hand._ _ _ _ _ _

______Link gives a half smile and nods. “Okay. Gotta say goodbye, now. It’s time to go,” he mumbles. Rhett squeezes his hand and Link focuses on him again, “It’s gonna be okay, Rhett. Everything will be okay.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I believe you,” Rhett whispers._ _ _ _ _ _

______Their families arrive then, along with Mama Sue and Link’s dad. After saying goodbye, the McLaughlins step out of the room to give them a moment, but Rhett overhears Link telling his kids how proud of them he is. His own family is there to comfort him. Jessie rubs his back and his boys hug him tight as he fights the burning tears coming up his throat. “Hey, Rhett?” Christy says softly from the doorway. Wife and bestfriend sit on either side of Link now, holding his hands and watching him struggle to stay awake._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m gonna close my eyes soon, baby,” Link tells his wife as he strokes her cheek, “If it’s going to hurt too much, don’t stay, okay? I understand. I love you so much.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Christy nods, tears in her eyes, “I love you too.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Same goes for you,” Link tells Rhett, mustering a little smile just for him. Rhett smiles back. “I love you so much.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I love you too,” Rhett whispers._ _ _ _ _ _

______Christy presses a kiss to his lips and then his forehead before gesturing that it’s okay for Rhett to do the same. He ghosts the lightest of kisses over his best friend’s mouth, blood roaring in his ears._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I have lived well and I can only hope my legacy continues to make people happy.” Link Neal gives them both loving looks before closing his sky blue eyes for the last time, smile on his face._ _ _ _ _ _

______The monitor begins to signal his heart rate slowing down. Christy kisses his cheek one more time before leaving the room, not meeting Rhett’s eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______The beeping echoes in his ears for a second before Rhett decides to lie down next to him. He squeezes into the hospital bed, wrapping his arms around Link in one last ditch effort to protect him from the inevitable. His heart rate slows and slows and slows until it finally stops, giving a moment’s reprieve before the flatline sounds loud and blaring, prompting nurses to enter the room._ _ _ _ _ _

______Someone rests a gentle hand on his shoulder, asking him to stand up. Rhett just holds on tighter. He wants to scream and yell and beg for his best friend back, but instead he holds his breath, eyes shut firmly to keep from crying, grasping at Link’s body and wishing he were anywhere else right now. When the careful voice insists a little more firmly that he get up, Rhett obeys, eyes on the floor as he walks out of the room._ _ _ _ _ _

______His family is holding the Neals outside in the hallway and all of them look up when he walks by, but he has nothing to say, so he walks down the hall a few yards and slides to the floor against the wall, burying his face in his arms. He wants to dash outside and scream at the sky or punch a hole through the wall, but with Link gone it’s like everything is drained out of him completely._ _ _ _ _ _

______Christy silently sits against the wall beside him a while later. There are no words left to them. She simply reaches over and holds his hand and doesn’t let go._ _ _ _ _ _

______Everything that happens between that night and the trip back to LA is a blur that Rhett doesn’t care to remember. There was a memorial service in North Carolina with a lot of people Rhett didn’t know. Link’s family knows how close they were so they offer condolences, but there will be another service in LA that Rhett will pay more attention to._ _ _ _ _ _

______He’s not going to feel human again for a very long time, but Jessie faithfully walks beside him and they faithfully walk with the Neals. Hundreds of people come to pay their respects at the service in LA and Rhett hopes upon hope that he can keep it together long enough to say his piece._ _ _ _ _ _

______He steps up to the podium and looks out on the crowd of mourning people, specifically making eye contact with Christy, Lily, Lincoln, and Lando. “It’s common knowledge that Link and I have been best friends since first grade. I’ve met a lot of other people since I met him. I’ve graduated college, gotten married, moved, changed career paths, and a million other things, but in all of that I never met a better person than Link Neal. He was a greater man that I will ever be and he chose to stay best friends with me still. He humbled and annoyed me every single day, but I loved him all the same. I know so many others loved him too, his three amazing children and his fantastic wife, all our wonderful fans, and so many friends and family. He loved making people laugh. The hardest thing I have ever done is say goodbye to him. The world has lost a good man. I think his own final words are a perfect way to end this: ‘I have lived well and I can only hope my legacy continues to make people happy.’”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The closure is a step in the right direction of healing for Rhett, but it will be a long road. Everything comes back to Link in some way. He can’t get onto social media without seeing an amazing artist’s rendering of his best friend or a heartfelt post about how Rhett and Link changed their life. Eventually, he starts to write like he said he would. Even after his death, they remain Rhett and Link. So, that’s how Rhett writes their story._ _ _ _ _ _

It’s been told many times in different ways, snippets all over the internet, but Rhett writes all he remembers and writes it honestly, some of his long-lost feelings shining through. It’s published one year after Link’s death and Rhett titles it Rhett and Link: _The Mythical Partnership._

_“In first grade, two little boys in North Carolina got caught writing swear words on their desks…”_

**Author's Note:**

> Check out @owl-ink923 and I @Harper44 on Tumblr!


End file.
